Go-Buster, Game on!
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Modern world version of Naruto. (businessmen instead of ninja.) thirteen years ago, a computer virus infected an advanced computer system, giving it access to technology to destroy the world. three youths are the only ones who can stop It. M rated for descriptive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Go-Busters: Game On, Chapter One.**

"Speech,"

'Thoughts'

" _Robotic voices,"_

 _Communication and written words_

-Sound Effects-

Time-location change

( **Author notes)**

 **(I do not own Naruto, Super Sentai or anything else that I use for this story. Also for a better idea of what Element city looks like, just watch some of the Go-Busters Megazord fights. Or anything I mention through the story)**

Story Start

Element City, the world's leading technological advancement for the good of mankind, but its primary focus, interstellar travel and colonization. With the Discovery of Enatron twenty years previously made life and research easier. Even the schools are at university standards of quality.

Of course this city has gained the attention of many dangerous individuals, who would use the research for personal gain. In consideration the governments of the world created the United Special Police, using the most advance technology at their disposal.

United Special Police (USP) HQ Conference room-Secret location-Three weeks priour-Early Morning.

Around a conference table are five people sitting around it and one standing at the end of the table, all wearing suits. The first at the end of the table is an Elderly gentleman with long hair, and a black headband over his forehead; this is Mifune Taisho head of the United Special Police.

The second, sitting to Mifune's left, is a balding man with dwarfism, this is board member Onoki Ryotenbin. On his immediate left is a large Afican American with short white hair, His name is A Rai the forth, board member. Sitting at Mifune's right, is another man with raven black hair with black eyes, this is Fugaki Uchiha, board member and weapons developer for Government project. To his right is a very old wrinkly man this is Hiruzen Sarutobi, head scientist of the USP and board member.

The man standing in front of the conference table is wearing an eye patch with his suit; his right arm is a prosthetic replacement. This man is Danzo Shimura the new head of the Energy Distribution and security division of the USP.

"Danzo we have gone over the list of materials and Personnel you have requested,and has brought up questions on three items of this list. The first being the confiscated Megazord from thirteen years ago the ST-PT and all related data and equipment, the second the prototype combat suit to replace our current USP armour and the head researcher of said equipment, and the final issue the services of one Sasuke Uchiha," Mifune started before asking, "Why this specific equipment and personnel?"

"The Namikazi robotic's incident from thirteen years ago," Danvo started with his one eye closed, before saying, "Recent events indicate that what was believed to be the imagination of four, five year olds may be true, due to recent events, indicated in my original report."

Sarutobi snorted and says, "Of course it was true, one of the greatest minds of the next generation who designed all the equipment you have requested, was one of the four survivors," he then asked, "Will you be bringing them into this?" with narrowed eyes.

"No, I have personally check their cases and found they lack the necessary training to be used to fight this threat," Danzo stated like the whole idea was pointless even mentioning, making Sarutobi frown. Danzo then said, "Sasuke Uchiha is the perfect and only choice to fight this enemy and pilot ST-PT."

Mifune sighed before saying, "We accept your request but Professor Sarutobi will adding any personnel that he feels you will require," Mifune stood up and says, "Your equipment will sent to the ROOT division by the end of the week. Meeting adjourned."

Three weeks later-Outskirts of Element city-Midday. (After the events of Chapter 5 and 6 of the Uzumaki Ghost.)

On the highway to Element city, Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi is riding along the highway on his transforming Buddyroid, Nick Chida. As they reach the edge of the city, Nick forced them to take a break.

Once they stop Naruto get's off Nick and says, "We made good progress even with that stop in Heatherfield," before sitting down on a bench.

Nick transforms in to his human sized robot form, and says, "Naruto, I believe you should call the others."

Naruto sighs and says, "We have been over this Nick. I am not dragging them into this."

Nick sighs and says, "Then why did you make those other two Morphin Braces?"

Naruto looks right into Nick's eyes from his sitting position and says, "That was before I realised what will happen," Naruto then jolts as he feels a wet sensation on his hand and looks down at it to see a small fox with burnt orange fur, licking his hand. Naruto smiles and says, "If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken you for my childhood friend, that I raised," in response the small fox yips a tune that he taught to his childhood friend. Naruto then asks, "Kurama, is that you?" the fox then jumps towards his face and starts licking, as Naruto starts laughing.

Fire District-Sector 012-Konoha High-Cafeteria. ( **Picture the school in KR Fourze** )

In a large cafeteria of Konoha High, full of teenagers all of which are seen on computers or working with others for school work. One table in the middle sees one guy being given gifts by the other students.

In the far corner there is a table with four occupants. The first is wearing a beige hoddie and geans. If you could see his face you would notice that in the shadow of his hood one eye would be glowing red. The second appeared to be sleeping, with his hair done up to look like a pineapple and wearing a white shirt and brown pants. The third has reddish brown hair, wearing blue jacket black pants, and was consuming large quantities of food. The last was a girl with dark blue hair and lilac coloured eyes, under a pair of glasses, wearing a yellow coat and white sundress, also eating large amounts of food, and not gaining a ounce of weight.

The first boy says to the girl and third boy, "I will never know how you guys can consume so much food and not get fat."

The third boy then says, "Well Victor, Hinata's metabolism requires a constant intake of calories otherwise she is unable to move," he then looks at himself and says, "For me my muscle mass requires protein," as he eats another fried egg.

The now named Victor sighs before saying, "How many times have I told you Choji, just call me Vic, like Shikamaru does."

The sleeping Shikamaru yawns and says, "Choji has always been overly polite, Vic."

Before they could continue their conversation three new people walk over to their table. The first is the popular male who was being worshiped by some of the other students, giving of an obnoxious rich boy vibe. Behind him are two fangirls, looking at Hinata with high levels of hate. The boy stood in front of Hinata and says, "Hello, Beautiful, Have you considered my offer?" with a smirk.

Hinata sighs and says, "No, I do not want to go on a date with you, Kiba."

Kiba, grit his teeth, before calming down and saying, "Why? We are both going to the benefit, Why not go together?"

Her response was, "Because unlike you, I don't go to increase my popularity," she then stood up to walk away but was stopped by Kiba's fan girls, who started mouthing off at Hinata. Hinata sighs before going around them, with Choji, Shikamaru and Vic following suit.

USP ROOT Division-Command centre. (Go-Busters HQ)

Danzo is sitting at the head desk at the back of the room, to his right is a desk with a young girl with pink hair wearing a uniform and to his left is another desk this one with a man in his late twenties with grey hair, an eye patch and medical mask. Next to the main doors is two men wearing jumpsuit uniforms for UPS mechanics both with Bowl haircuts going over the maintenance reports of the bases new equipment.

The main doors open, to reveal an eighteen year old boy in a UPS combat uniform. He has black hair and eyes. The youth then says, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, transfer from the UPS Academy," and salutes.

Danzo hums and says, "I am Commander Danzo Shimura, to my right is Sakura Haruno, head of our internal research and development. To my left is Kakashi Hatake head of our early warning systems."

Sakura stood up and says, "I am also in charge of the Weapons, Armour and equipment," gesturing to the left side of the room where there is silver armour with black undersuit, with aa black and silver axe gun. ( **Kamen Rider Tiger from KR Ryuki, without contract monster. The Axe is the Titanium Ranger's weapon from PR Light speed Rescue.** ) To the left is a white untility bike with USP written on it, ( **G3-X's bike from Kamen Rider Agito, with the equipment,** ) on a platform that appears to be able to retract into the floor. Sakura then gestures to behind Danzo, and says, "Behind the commander is a window to the ST-PT, that you will be piloting." ( **It looks like Ace from Go-Buster, only silver with blue stripes and does not have the animal face on his chest.** )

"Haruno, get him suited up and run the training simulations in the training room," Danzo ordered which resulted in the two saluting, before Sakura helped him into the armour.

Uzumaki Industries-Fire District-Sector 013-one hour later.

Naruto and Kurama on the handle bars rode on Nick to the front of his mother's company. Uzumaki Industries one of seven founding companies of Element City, two of companies being the Senju innovation and Uchiha industries.

Naruto got off Nick and lets Kurama jump onto his shoulder, allowing Nick to transform and is holding a briefcase hand cuffed to his wrist. They walk up the steps and enter the building, then walked straight to the elevator past many people towards the elevators. Normally doing this would be suspicious and would alert security, unless the security systems in the building are filled with biometric sensors with his DNA encoded into the system. They rode the elevator to the top floor, which is an office large enough to double as a penthouse, with a helipad, a bar, conference table and at the other side of it is a door to another office.

The three goes through that door to see a young man sitting behind a desk, with his hair in the shape of a pineapple and a scar over his nose, wearing a suit. Naruto then says, "It is good to see you again Iruka."

Iruka looked up and happily says, "Naruto how was your trip?"

Naruto smiles as he says, "I learn many things and I had fun," he then faces the door and asks, "He in?"

Iruka nods and taps a button on his desk, and received a beep in response before saying, "He is just finishing up his meeting," then has a thought and remembers a bet he had with Naruto.

Naruto nods and enters the office, followed by Nick.

In the office are two people, the first being an old man with very long white hair and a blonde woman with slightly dishevelled hair. Naruto then says, "Aunty Tsunade, Uncle Perv."

The woman giggles while the man growls before saying, "Hello brat."

"Now Jiraiyia, you know that you will forever be known to Naruto as a Pervert," Tsunade says to the man causing him to sigh. Tsunade then says, "Though now that now that is not the case anymore," Naruto frowns before she answers the unasked question by showing her hand with a gold ring, "We got married last month."

Naruto's eyes widen before saying, "About time, sorry I missed the wedding," congratulating them before saying, "Messiah has already managed to send his advance unit. I fought him in Heatherfield, I managed to activate my Morphin-Brace."

Jaraiya sighs before saying, "That is bad, but there is some good news, my contact in the USP messaged that your Prototype Megazord is going to be in the fight," with a smirk towards the end.

Naruto whispers, "Savage Tiger."

Construction vehicle storage yard-Fire District-Sector 012

Enter did a twirl as he steps around a yellow bulldozer, as he then opens his laptop and types a command, that creates a field of red with yellow ones and zeroes.

"Allo, Allo, Allo Messiah," Enter says just as a warped yellow skull made of ones and zeroes appeared.

"Enter! Enertron!" Massiah shouted.

"Of course my Majesty," Enter says before dispersing the field, "After that fight with Red-Buster, I cannot take any chances," he connects his laptop to his backpack with an Ethernet cable and attaches another cable to the bulldozer next to him, "Meta-Virus," he pulls out a green card, "to Gnaw," and slides he slides it into a slot on his laptop, "Install." The result was the entire bulldozer compressing into a humanoid bulldozer robot with red eyes and a dozer shovel for an arm. Enter then says, "Dozer Metaroid. Go and cause mayhem while we wait for the megazord to appear."

USP Root Facility-Main room-a few minutes before the Metaroid appears.

Sakura is helping Sasuke into the armour as she says, "The armour is made of flexi-steel, so it is light but more durable then Titanium and is powered with Enatron generators on the belt," as she hands him the helmet and axegun. She then says, "The Axegun just attaches to your waist, and fires EMP bolts to disable electronics," she then gestures to the bike, "If you require heavier ordnance use the gun in the bike."

Sasuke looked at the armour and Axegun, and asks, "Then what is the point of using this," referring to the Axegun.

Sakura looks him in the eyes and says, "So you don't kill anyone caught in the crossfire," saying it like the most obvious thing in the world.

The Alarm then goes off in the base. Kakashi types at his console and says, "Enatron Spike in Fire District-Sector 012!"

"Uchiha, Deploy!" Danzo Ordered.

Sasuke salutes and puts on his helmet and gets on the bike before it lowers into the floor. Once it reaches the bottom of the shaft, it rotates towards the Fire district opening a tunnel that he rides down.

Uzumaki Industries-Jaraiya's office- a few minutes before the Metaroid appears.

Naruto listened to all the details that Jaraiya and Tsunade had, before his Morphin Brace gone off, saying, - _Metaroid Signal located Fire District sector 012-._ Shocking Naruto as he says, "I'm here for less than a day and I already have work to do," he faces Jaraiya and Tsunade and asks, "Is my parent's mansion still mine?" and gets nods from the other two and says, "I will meet you their tonight," and runs out the doors past Iruka who is holding a hundred dollar note out for Naruto, who ignored it as he ran past. Nick followed and grabed the hundred as he went.

Once the elevator doors closed Nick tries to asks, "Isn't Choji, Hinata and," but was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't," Naruto simply said.

Nick looks to be shaking as he said, "Fine if you are going to be stubborn about it I will drop the matter, but if I feel it is necessary to contact them, I Will," as the elevator reached the ground floor, they both then ran out to the street.

Konoha High-Front Gates.

Choji, Hinata and Vic were walking out the main gates to their school, as they had just finished their club activities, though they were upset. There club being, the Robotic Hardware and Software Design Club, 'RHSD' club. The reason they are upset is because a representative of the student council, had kicked them out of the room saying that they needed the room for a new club. With Choji and Vic holding large boxes of robot components and Hinata holding a laptop and small box of hard drives.

"Wonder what the new club they are replacing us with," Vic says angrily.

"They were probably bribed," Hinata replies sadly.

They then hear a robotic voice, "Is that stupid Kiba causing problems?" they all turn to see a metallic yellow robot on wheels looking like a rabbit R2D2. Behind it is another robot, but blue with a steering wheel face with a gorilla design, with large chrome fists.

"We just got kicked out of our club room Usada, so a new club could use the room," Hinata answered the yellow R2 rip off.

"Are you okay with that Choji?" the blue robot asks.

"I will be okay, Gorasaki I just will need to cool off when we get home," Choji replies while he hears in his head, 'If it was that Kiba, I'll break his legs,' in anger while Choji replies to the voice, 'Then we will have to deal with Kiba's goons, I know you can beat them up, but we will have to deal with him attacking our parents or worse,' shutting the other voice up.

"Well we can use my place until we find somewhere to host our club activities," Vic says as he points his keys at his car. ( **The T-car as a convertible.** ) Which is shot at by the Metaroid, causing it to explode. "My car!" Vic says as he starts to cry before looking at the Metaroid and gets angry and charges it, "You better be able to pay for repairs," as he tries to punch him. The result was to get back handed into a building.

Choji and Hinata ran over to him, followed closely by Usada and Gorasaki, and found him breathing but his hoddie ripped up, revealing his metal parts of his upper body, and found him unconscious. ( **Cyborg from the good Teen titans show.** ) They then hear a siren and see Sasuke arrive on his bike, draw his Axegun in gun form and shoots at the Metaroid as he gets off his bike.

The Metaroid charges him and kicks the bike out the way, as Sasuke changes the Axegun into axe form before jumping over the bike. He starts to slash the Metaroid with the axe. The result was the axe did nothing and the Metaroid just back hands him across the road, cracking his helmet, as he hit a wall, and struggles to get up.

"If you expected defeat me with that puny strength," the Metaroid said sounding like a robotic Arnold Schwarzenegger. It then says as it walks to Sasuke, "I'm going to terminate you now," and raises his shovel arm.

As it starts to swing its shovel arm down at Sasuke, it is stopped by yellow energy blasts shooting it in the back, which causes it to grunt in pain. The source of the attack being from Naruto standing in front Nick, in his humanoid form.

Vic starts to awaken, and after sitting up, he asks, "Who are those two?"

Choji and Hinata couldn't answer him as she is fixated with the person she saw and said one word, "Naruto," in barely a whisper.

"The silver guy is USP, from what his bikes says," Usada answered.

"That is Naruto, he is the son of the man who created us, and that red robot is Nick Chita," Gorasaki answers Vic, before saying, "If they are here then, that is a Me-Me-Metaroid," as his face starts spinning in panic.

In Sasuke's helmet, Sasuke hears Danzo shout, "Uchiha Report! Your Helmet cam, is not working!"

Sasuke puts his hand to the side of his helmet and says, "The Metaroid has damaged my Armour, and the Axegun was ineffective. Currently the Metaroid's attention is focused on an unknown civilian; I can't see his face as the Metaroid is currently, blocking all vision."

The Metaroid then shouts, "I going to enjoy smashing you," and fired bullets out its hand at Naruto.

Naruto remained calm as he activates his Morphin Brace, where it shouts, - _Its Morphin time_ \- and generates a green cylinder around his body giving him red boots, black pants, a red jacket with silver sides and black untility straps over his sholders, with red sleeves and gloves with the blue morpher still on his left wrist. The Metaroid's bullets are stopped by the green energy. Naruto brings his left wrist up to his face and says as he presses the button on the side, "Let's Morphin," as a helmet with a cheetah theme appears around his head, and the yellow part of the morpher attaches to the front of the helmet, as the metallic red visor. Naruto then says, "Red-Buster," then starts shooting the Metaroid.

USP Root Devision-Main Office.

On the screen in front of Danzo, all he sees is static, so he shouts out orders, "Get me eyes on the Metaroid."

Kakashi types on his terminal, and the main screen displays the fight from a traffic camera outside the school. Sakura then scans for anomalies and makes a discovery.

"I'm detecting a large mass materialising," Sakura exclaims and types at her terminal, and says, "It will be completed in three minutes!"

Danzo looks to the screen and speaks, "Uchiha return to base, they are teleporting a Megazord, most likely to attack the Enatron tank FD3 (Fire District three)," he turns to Sakura, "Get ST-PT activated."

Sakura salutes and types on her terminal.

Back at the fight

The Metaroid charged Red-Buster, while Red-Buster continued to fire energy bolts at the Metaroid. Once the metaroid was within range it swung its shovel arm, that Red-buster ducked under and taps a black device on his shoulder, harness which teleports a medium sized folding blade. Red-buster slashes at the Metaroid. Sasuke gets up and limps to his bike and rides it to the Root tunnel exit.

The Metaroid gets angry and aims its hand at Red-Buster and shoots at point blank range, forcing Red-buster to use his super speed to dodge, to get behind and blasts it with his blaster. Red-buster then starts to charge the Metaroid, but he stumbled and fell to one knee panting.

Nick sees this and says to himself, "Oh no, he still hasn't recovered from Heatherfield," he looks at the briefcase in his hand then looks around, "If only Hinata and Choji were here," then feels a tap on the shoulder, causing him to turn to see the two he was talking about.

The Metaroid charges at Red-buster again, but is stopped by two energy blasts from the side, under the traffic camera that the USP are using to record the fight. The Metaroid turns to the two new attackers to see Hinata and Choji holding a blaster like the one that Red-buster is using and the same blue device on their left wrists.

Red-Buster sees the braces on their wrist and says, "Damn it Nick, you couldn't leave them out of this could you."

Choji and Hinata have determined looks on their faces as they activate their Morphin Braces. – _Its Morphin Time! (_ X2)- is said as two cylinders of green data scroll around them creating a blue version of Red-buster's suit for Choji and a yellow version with a skirt for Hinata. They both then say at the same time, "Let's Morphin!" as they press the button on the end of the morphin brace creating a gorilla themed helmet for Choji and a rabbit themed helmet for Hinata, with a metallic visor of their specified colour.

Choji then says, "Blue-Buster."

Hinata says, "Yellow-Buster."

They both then charge the Metaroid as Red-Buster looks at his Morphin Brace and his eyes widened before saying, "Great, a Megazord is coming in less than a minute, but there is still a Metaroid attacking," he looks at the others as Blue-Buster punches it in the torso as Yellow-Buster jumps up and shoots it in the face, "Blue-Buster! Yellow-Buster! Handle the Metaroid, while I take care of the Megazord! Nick!"

"Okay! Activating Marker System," the headlights on his back flash just before he transforms into a bike that Red-Buster gets on.

Root base-Hanger

The Maintenance crew a finishing up the final preparations to ST-PT, as Sasuke reaches the hanger, he is immediately directed to the elevator where there is a replacement helmet is handed to him. Sasuke rides the elevator to the cockpit of ST-PT. ST-PT, is raised as it is activated, to street level through a building splits vertically revealing ST-PT, which starts walking towards the estimated of the enemy Megazord.

With Red-Buster and Nick

They drive towards the closest highway as a giant portal opens to reveal a giant black and red car. Red-Buster hits the brakes on Nick as the giant car opens at the front allowing Red-Buster to ride up a ramp into it.

Red buster gets off Nick allowing him to transform, and they enter their respective places, in the cockpit.

Red-Buster then says, "CB-01, Battle mode," casing the giant Car to change into Megazord form, know as CB-ACE.

The enemy megazord then finishes its transportation where it falls out the sky. It is a type Beta ( **Just search Go-Buster Megazord type BETA.** ) with a shovel scoop and construction claw for arms, landing within a kilometre of the Enatron Tank.

ST-PT was the first to attack it using a Battle Axe, managing to get three strikes, causing cosmetic damage, in before the BETA managed to back hand ST-PT causing it to fall onto an empty building, and damaging it power systems, shutting it down.

Sasuke flips some switches, but ST-PT is unresponsive. The BETA-type lifts its shovel arm up and goes to slash down right on the cockpit of ST-PT, but is stopped by CB-ACE's sword, and is then kicked back before shooting missiles at the BETA. BETA launches a barrage of missiles that ACE manages to shoot all but one, one of which hits a skyscraper filled with people that started to collapse.

Ace ran to it and kept the building stable while all the people inside to escape, leaving Beta to return its attention to the Enatron tank.

Blue-Buster and Yellow-Buster continued fighting the Metaroid, when the Metaroid uses its scoop arm to attack Blue-Buster puts the Metaroid into an arm lock as Yellow-Buster jumped high into the air and shoots the Metaroid in the face repeatedly, forcing it back.

Blue-Buster and Yellow-Buster, twisted the barrel of their blasters. – _It's Time for Buster!_ \- with stats displayed on the holographic screens. The pulled the triggers and caused two green energy spheres with trails of green ones and zeroes launched straight at the Metaroid, causing it to explode.

Once the Metaroid is defeated, Yellow-Buster falls to her knees exhausted and Blue-Buster helps her up, as Vic and Gorasaki ran over to the two Busters, with Usada rolling behind. Kurama then appears on Yellow-Buster's shoulder, and rubs its head on her helmet.

With ACE, the civilians managed evacuate the building, while Ace held it up and managed to prop the building up. Ace turns around to see the BETA, attacking the Enatron Tank, and without turning around fires more missiles at ACE, that Red-Buster stopped with all of his missiles.

"Naruto, we need to finish this now," Nick states in concern.

Red-Buster huffs tiredly before saying, "We need to get in close."

"I'll track its weak point, while you do what you do best," Nick replies before display a route to get in close.

ACE then charges to the left as Beta fires more missiles. As ACE avoids all of the missiles it transforms again into a robotic Cheetah. It weaved through the buildings avoiding the BETA's missiles until CB-CHEETAH managed to get behind it. Once there CB-CHEETAH jumped on BETA's back and started bitting the missile pods on its back, till CB-CHEETAH jumps off of BETA as the missiles in its body exploded. While in the air, CB-CHEETAH transforms back into CB-ACE before landing on the ground facing BETA, sword at ACE's side.

BETA stumbles as it turns to face ACE. ACE's thrusters on his back force ACE to charge forward as he jumps forward and slashes through BETA, as Red-Buster shouts, "Resolution Slash!" causing BETA to explode.

Red-Buster leans back in his chair and says, "Shutdown Complete."

"We need to get out of here and head home," Nick states and receives a nod from Red-Buster.

CB-ACE turns around and transforms into CB-01, driving off. Red-Buster and Nick jumps off as it teleports to its hiding place. Nick transforms into his bike form that Red-Buster gets on and rides off.

Root Divison command center-one hour later.

Danzo, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are reviewing the recordings of the fight, from when Sasuke engaged the Metaroid until ACE destroyed BETA, including the fight between the Metaroid and the two new Busters.

Danzo questions the others, "Who are they?"

"They appear to be Power Rangers," Kakashi joked.

"Their equipment appear to also damage the Metaroid, most likely because whoever made their equipment, are related to the Metaroid," Sakura stated before saying, "But the red megazord clearly matches the design of ST-PT."

Sasuke growls as he says, "Or they stole data on the ST-PT and fixed the design flaws."

Danzo then question, "Care to enlighten the rest of us?"

"ST-PT is clearly outdated and should be replaced," Sasuke stated.

Sakura defended ST-PT by saying, "You have only piloted it once with no training, and now after fighting the enemy we can now calibrate the weapon systems to be more effective."

Cockpit of ST-PT-( **Looks the same as ACE's cockpit, but where Nick would be is two throttles inside two loops.** )

On the screens of the cockpit, is displaying the command center.

"We will consider the Busters hostile until we learn their intensions," Danzo started before saying, "Uchiha, if you come in contact with them again, detain them."

"Yes sir!" Sasuke replies.

The screen is turned off when a rummaging is heard behind the entry hatch. Once it opens, a young man, in USP engineer uniform enters the cockpit and starts checking the systems in the cockpit. The young man has bowl hair cut under his hat; his both hands are wrapped in bandages and with a green rag in his chest pocket.

The young man then says, "You did good work today, even though you lost, you were amazing and don't worry we will have you up and fighting again, to show those bad guys that your no push over," the young man looks at the console and pulls out his rag and wipes off some grime before saying, "I am Rock Lee by the way, and it is nice to meet you."

"Lee have you finished checking those systems!?" was shouted by Lee's supervisor outside.

"I am almost finished checking Savage Tiger's system mister Might," Lee Replies.

"We are not here to give the equipment names Lee, just get them battle ready," Mister Might replies before saying, "Though 'Savage Tiger-ProtoType', does have a nice ring to it."

Lee then finishes the checks as he says, "It was nice meeting you Savage Tiger," and hears a small growl, making Lee smile as he leaves.

Uzumaki Mansion-Outskirts of Element City-late afternoon. ( **Wayne Manor from the 'Beware the Batman' animated series.** )

Red-Buster and Nick rode along a private road along the base of the cliff towards a cave entrance under a waterfall, through a secret wall entrance at the back. They ride through an uphill tunnel until they reach a command centre slash garage, with the world's most advanced computer system with a robotic frog attached, several terminals, one of which is displaying the design data of CB-ACE, a Medical partition, a large assembly platform and a weapons locker, holding three folding blades and three Camera blasters. Below the platform is a large green craft floating in the water.

Red-Buster got off of Nick, so he could transform and follow Red-Buster towards the main computer, as Red-Buster powered down. Naruto clutches his chest as he falls down to one knee in front of the main computer.

"Naruto are you okay?" came the sound of robotic and childish voice, from the little frog robot on the computer.

Nick helped Naruto up, as Naruto says, "Nothing I can't manage. Anything happen since we went on our trip? Enertan."

"Nothing much," Enertan started and then continued, "Gorasaki and Usada visited a couple times. Tsunade and the Pervert visited as well, to check the house. I snuck off a couple times in my zord to scare some kids. Watched some Youtube, and hacked some encrypted networks. Did you know about this group called MECH, they are hunting these people known as Kamen Riders and," was cut off by Naruto.

"I know about MECH, Enertan, you probably already found information on Heatherfield," Naruto says as he is helped into the seat in front of the main computer and reclines back.

"Yeah, well what happened? All the info I got from them was they were stopped by three riders. Two of which matched your appearance but younger," Enertan wanted to know but found Naruto asleep, "Guess you can tell me when you wake up," and let him sleep.

That night-outside Uzumaki manor's front door.

A blue van drives up to the main house's front door. Inside the van is Choji is driving, Hinata in the passenger seat holding Kurama, Vic, Gorasaki and Usada. They arrive to see the manor with no lights. The first to exit the car was Hinata still holding Kurama and goes straight to the front door and shouts, "Naruto open this door!"

Vic steps out next as Choji turns the engine off. Vic says, "Is it just me or does she sound angry?" as she starts pounding the front door with her

Choji chuckled and says, "If I had to guess, it is because Naruto is back and he didn't tell us or her, in this case."

Gorasaki and Choji helped Usada out of the van as another car drove up the driveway towards them. The car is a custom white Porsche that pulls up behind them to reveal, Jaraiya driving and Tsunade. Jaraiya then says, "I guess you found out Naruto is back," then sees Vic with a new hood and asks, "And you are?"

"Vic Stone," and lowers his hood to reveal the cybertronic side of his face.

"Let me guess you are here for the same reason Hinata is trying to brake in," Jaraiya jokes as they all look to see Hinata trying to open the door by pulling on the door by standing with her feet on each side of the handle, until her hands slipped.

Hinata stands up and takes a couple steps back and prepares to charge the door. Hinata then says, "If you are not going to open this door, I'll kick it down," and charges the door and goes to jump kick but runs out of energy mid air. As she is about to hit the door with her face, Nick opens the door to let them in, and gets flattened by Hinata.

Nick then sighs as he apologies, "Sorry I was in the bunker, that is why it took me so long to open the door," as he lifts Hinata and holds her bridle style.

Usada then rolls forward and hands Hinata a chocolate bar and says, "How many times have I told you, to carry a snack for times like these," Hinata accepts the chocolate and starts eating.

"Well come inside, Naruto is in the Bunker sleeping," Nick says as he takes him to the study, and rests Hinata on a couch, across from the fireplace.

"So is anyone going to tell me what is going on," Vic questioned.

The answer came from Gorasaki, "Thirteen years ago, a computer virus infected the Namikaze Research and Development's main computers. The research at the time was the development of teleportation. They succeeded with human testing, with the vaccine program; fortunately the virus didn't get the program, but managed to create soldiers to attack the people in facility. Minato Namikaze made a choice to send, Choji, Hinata, Naruto and one other, with four Buddyroids, with the vaccine program installed into both the humans and buddyroids."

Usada then finished, "Everyone else and the entire facility were transported into a sub-dimension, while we were teleported off base."

"Then shouldn't you all be working with USP?" Vic questions and sees, the anger in Hinata's and Choji's eyes.

Nick explains, "The USP didn't believe what we all know to be true. Then when Naruto, Choji and Hinata returned to Uzumaki manor, they found the UPS, ransacking Minato's office. Which they then found the hidden hanger that 'Savage Tiger' was hidden," Nick looks at Vic who is confused and answers, "The other Robot that attack the BETA. To make it worse the only reason we weren't taken was because Naruto got us citizenship," and shows off his Passport with his image on it. Nick then says, "The head USP asked if there was anything that he could do, and that was Naruto's request."

"He asked for you to get citizenship?" Vic questioned in disbelief.

His answer came from the Grandfather clock that rose from the floor to reveal Naruto in an elevator saying, "Yeah, I am known to think ahead."

As he stepped out of the elevator he is stopped by a pouting Hinata glaring at him, who then says, "You better have a reason for not telling us you were back?"

"I only got back today, then a Metaroid attacked," Naruto stated and then says, "And before you ask, No a wasn't planning on bringing you two into the fight against Vaglass," he walks towards the door and says, "If you are smart you will leave the fighting to me," he is stopped by Hinata who turns him around and slaps him in the face.

In his weakned stated he spun before falling down on his back with a red hand mark on his face. Hinata then speaks, "don't you remember the promise we made on the day of your parents and my mother's grave marker."

Naruto looks down ashamed as he says, "That no one would have to suffer like we did by Messiah," he then looks at the two and says, "I never forgot, It is why I made the decision not bring you into this fight."

Hinata became confused and Choji gained a look of realisation and says, "Because we still have the rest of our families while you only have your godparents," Choji then grabbed Naruto by his shirt, and punched him in the face, lightly for Choji, but Naruto will still get a black eye. Choji then says, "I don't care if you decide to keep secrets, but never decide on your own what other people will choose to do."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbles as he just sits there on the floor.

"So I take it you built those to robots?" Vic starts to say, "That is really impressive."

A vein on Naruto's forehead bulged as he says, "They are not robots! They are Zords because they can only fight with their full potential when the pilot and Zord are in sink, or in the case of ACE, Nick and Myself."

Hinata at this looked at him and says, "You mean you found a way for our Buddyroids to fight with us?"

"Why do you think I was so angry when they took Savage Tiger, the USP took him before its AI core could fully develop," Naruto stated.

"I take it that this 'Savage Tiger' was the other Zord that looks like ACE, but what about that other robot that attacked the Enatron Tank?" Vic questioned.

Naruto looked down sadly, and Jaraiya answered the question, "That was a type BETA, one of two prototype designs that Minato worked on, until Naruto came up with an idea that put those designs to shame," he finished with a smirk.

"Or made it easier for Vaglass to destroy Earth," Naruto mutters.

"Naruto, it has also made it possible to build ACE, Enatan's Zord form as well as Savage Tiger," Tsunade encouraged Naruto.

"Yeah I know that teleportation technology really gave physics the middle finger," Naruto joked as he is helped up by Choji," Then again, Dad started working on that after we binged watch a season of Star Trek."

Vic thought on the episodes he had watch when he was younger and realised, "Your teleporter is also a replicator," as Naruto gets to the couch.

Hinata looks to the Morphin Brace on her wrist and says, "Shouldn't there have been a forth Morphin Brace and Transpod in the case Nick was holding?"

"My attempted to make him a Morphin Brace, failed because his Buddyroid would always wonder off," Naruto states in an annoyed tone. Naruto looks at the confusion on their faces and says, "Usada and Gorasaki, already let me scan their vaccine program that is needed for their respective Zords," then he dozes off once again.

Nick sighs and says, "Damn his weak point. Why couldn't he just freeze at the sight of chickens. ( **The Dumb original Weak-point of Red-Buster, in the Go-Busters show.** ) Instead his body starts to deteriorate when he doesn't rest his body, and to top it off, on our way back we pretty much fought in a war," shocking everyone and Nick then elaborates, "We were travelling through Heatherfield from New York," Nick started to explain as he started talking about what happened in Heatherfield. ( **Read The Uzumaki Ghost! chapters five and six.** )

ROOT HQ-Comand Centre-Late at night.

Sasuke is typing on a laptop researching all the information that the USP have on the Vaglass threat. Reading documents from thirteen years ago, as well as design data on ST-PT. On all the documents, no mention was made on who created the Vaglass or ST-PT.

Sasuke then says, "Who created ST-PT?"

The answer came from the only other person in the command centre, "Savage Tiger was made by Minato Namikaze, one of the first casualties of the Vaglass." Sasuke turns to the voice and sees Kakashi. Kakashi then says, "Why did you want to know?"

Sasuke 'hmfs' before saying, "The designs the USP have on ST-PT, clearly they were not thinking of using it for its current purpose."

Kakashi laughs and says, "Minato was always more focussed on family, but when he gets an idea, you can expect it to be big. Something that is generally seen as impossible, he would make it possible, normally with a very simple solution."

"Sounds like you knew him," Sasuke commented.

"Because I did," Kakashi answers and says, "I was his student for a short period in university," and then sighs before asking, "If he was here he would probably be with son at the moment, having a competition to see who was smarter."

Sasuke quirked an eye brow as he asks, "Would his son know how to update ST-PT?" and received a nod from Kakashi as he finishes making two cups of coffee.

Root HQ Hanger-inside ST-PT-That moment.

Sakura was standing next to the main computer core of ST-PT. Inside ST-PT was structured like a submarine, with several hallways and catwalks to get to the important sections of ST-PT. The power core itself is a giant metal sphere that is segmented like a Rubix cube. Sakura is typing on a terminal that is attached to the sphere with cables. Mister Might enters the power core room and asks, "Any luck with the computer core?" Mister Guy Might, Sakura's second in command when dealing with ST-PT, with a bowl haircut, looking like an older version of Rock Lee.

Sakura sighs and says, "Every time I try to access the main computer core is met with, 'Access Denied', I have tried some of the newest and best hacking software, and it still won't open. It's like its taunting me."

"Perhaps Savage Tiger was designed that way," came from the voice of Rock Lee. Lee continues to say, "Maybe it simply does not open," as he looks at the metal sphere.

"Or what is inside is the most advanced computer system on the planet," Sakura states as she leaves the computer core chamber.

Konoha High-the next morning.

Hinata was getting out of her father's limo with a yawn. The events of yesterday still affecting her, behind is Hanabi her younger sister. Hanabi is fifteen and a freshman at Konoha High, confident in her abilities and one of two possible candidates to run 'Hyuga Electronics' in a few years. The other being ahead of her by four years and already working with her father.

"Hinata, what happened last night? You normally are more alert at this time in the morning," Hanabi questioned her older sister.

Hinata sighs before answering, "A friend I haven't seen since I was fifteen, returned yesterday," she looks down sadly, "and I ended up slapping him."

Hanini stoped mid step, goes wide eyed and says as she turns to Hinata, "What did he do that made you slap him? I have seen and heard some of the things Kiba have done to you that would make anyone punch him."

"He decided to take on a burden that also affects Choji and me, by himself," Hinata says as Choji and Vic arrived.

Vic says to Choji, "Thanks for the ride, but we still need a new club room."

Hanabi asks them, "What happened to your club room?"

"The student council decided they needed room for a new club and as we only have three members," Choji states.

Hanabi then has a thought and says, "Isn't your club the robotics club? I would have thought that you would have been a reprieve from the principle."

"Who knows what that guy is doing," Vic says while remembering a past incident, "That guy is just weird."

They then hear a motorcycle engine, and they all turn to see Nick with a package on his back in bike form, pull up to them before transforming. Nick then says, "Hey everyone, sorry about yesterday and here are some packed lunches. Five Cheetah special lunches," the first one to react was Hinata who grabbed the lunch with the yellow rabbit sticker.

She opens the lunch and smells, the freshly baked cinnamon buns inside and smiles. "You are the greatest Nick," Hinata says before hugging Nick. Choji opens his lunch and sees, roast BBQ sandwedges causing Choji to smile.

Vic then asks, "Why did you make five?"

Nick hands one of the lunches to Vic and handed the final two to Hinata and says, "I figure Hinata would be upset with what happened," causing Hinata to hug Nick again.

"Um, who are you?" Hanabi questioned.

"I am," Nick started then made a pose and says, "Cheda Nick," while giving the peace sign, and revving his engine with the handle on his head, "But you can call me Nick."

Before Hanabi could ask any more questions Hinata shoved one one of her Cinnamon buns into Hanabi's mouth. After tasting the bun, she then starts to cry as she says, "These taste like the buns Mom would make."

Hinata smiles and says, "Mom worked with the people who made Nick, Usada and Gorasaki, so some of moms memories were used to create the Buddyroids. Though for some reason it made Nick a master chief."

Nick confidence went through the roof until he remembered the other thing he came to do, "Also, Naruto and Myself would like to invite you all to his house tonight."

Causing the three to be saddened as they also remember something they have to do. Choji voices this, "We need to find a new Club room, and the three of us were kicked out of ours yesterday."

"Then move it to the manor," Nick says after thinking on what they said and shocking the three.

"Won't Naruto have problems with that?" Vic asked.

"Pfft, if Naruto does have a problem with it just blame me," Nick speaks his mind.

Before their conversation could continue another limo arrives, and Kiba steps out. He sees Hinata, smiles and says, "Hello Beautiful, shall we walk to our club together?" and places his hand over her shoulders.

Hinata then reaches up and removes the offending limb from her shoulders before saying, "I am already in a club, and you are not in it."

Kiba smirks and says, "But I have signed you on as my personal assistant in the Private Funding Club."

Choji's temperature started to rise and Vic took a step forward but were stopped by Hinata's next comment, "A pity, looks like you are going to have interview someone else, or meet with every club that want funding for their project. Good day," then she walks into the school.

Hanabi then say at the same time, "That was a burn," then laughs, before following Hinata, with Choji and Vic, while Nick leaves. Leaving an angry Kiba.

ROOT HQ Comand Center.

Danzo is sitting at his terminal station with Sasuke and Sakura, standing in front of him. Sasuke has a report stating that he wishes to bring in an expert to either update or replace ST-PT. Sakura's report detail her finding for ST-PT's computer core and other systems.

Danzo then says, "Haruno, I find your report unsatisfactory so I will contact USP main HQ and request another specialist, who will be your direct superior," he then turns his head slightly and says, "Uchiha your request to bring in, this 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze' to be a pointless endeavour. He more than likely sabotage ST-PT. Though you now have new orders, these 'Busters' and take them down."

Sasuke salutes before leaving the command center, with Sakura following suit. Once they get to the hallway outside the command center, Sakura stopped Sasuke and asks, "who is this 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze' you wanted to bring in?"

"He is the son of Minato Namikaze," Sasuke answered before saying, "The man who built ST-PT. Apparently he is the only person alive who can do it."

Sakura frowns as she walks away with one thought in her head, 'If what Sasuke says is true, then he can open the Computer Core. And prove my original theory on Savage Tiger.' She then walks down the hall and bumps into Rock Lee, who was holding a stake of documents, a tool box and a lunch box, dropping them to the floor. Sakura then says, "Sorry I was stuck thinking of an old theory I had for Savage Tiger," as she starts to help Lee with all the document until she sees one document, with a sketch of the Proto type armour Sasuke used in battle but with Savage Tiger's paint job and with more of a tiger theme. Sakura stares at the sketch and says, "This is impressive concept design."

Lee smiles and says while still picking up the other documents, "I drew that after seeing the battle footage and I thought that the armour should be uniform with Savage Tiger." Causing Sakura to agree. It would only take her an hour to make said changes.

"I'll make the request," Sakura started, "because this makes sense to have the equipment uniform," she then says, "I need to contact a possible expert on Savage Tiger, and could use your help getting there."

Lee gives her a smile and thumbs up as he says, "Sure, we can use my truck."

The Uzumaki Manor-Lunch time.

Naruto awakens from his spot on the couch in the study of the manor. He sits up allowing for the blanket on him to fall to the floor. The reason he woke up, was due to the knocking on the manors main doors. He stands up and stumbles toward the door and opens it to see a delivery man, with a truck with a crane, with red bricks and some old metal work power tools.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the delivery man asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answers.

"Please sign here, and where do you want these bricks dropped?" the Delivery man asked as he hands the delivery documentation to Naruto.

"Just around the back, there is a large shed just put them there," Naruto answers and the delivery man nods, and takes the document before returning to his truck and driving it to the back of the manor. Naruto then hears a motor engine and after turning his head to see Nick.

Once Nick gets to Naruto and transforms. Nick then says in concern, "Naruto are you okay?"

"Nick!" Naruto stops Nick from having a panic attack before saying, "I was sleeping, until a delivery man arrived with my new Forge equipment. Where have you been?"

Nick tugged on his chest plate where his throat would be located as he says, "I made some lunches for Hinata, Choji and Vic. I also bumped into Hanabi, she seems to be a nice girl," Nick then remembers what he said to them, "Also they are moving their club activities to the Manor," he then explains why as they enter the Manor.

Naruto sighs and says, "They are not using the Bunker," before saying in a depressing tone, "Why do I feel like my day is far from over?"

Fate decided to answer him by the doorbell. Nick answers the door to reveal, Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee in their USP uniforms, and Naruto face palms.

Konoha High-Cafeteria-that moment

Choji, Hinata, Kurama on her shoulder and Vic enter the cafeteria to see, it full of the other students talking about what had happened yesterday. Apparently one of the Data Information club, recorded ACE and ST-PT's battle with the BETA, and then apparently found the same footage the USP ROOT division had for the battle the Metaroid and was the talk of the school. The girls are crushing on Blue Buster, and some interested in Red Buster and the armoured USP warrior, but not many due to them appearing to be weak. The boys were feeling the same for Yellow Buster, but the more disturbed boys were openly talking about how when they meet her, and what they will do to her, causing Hinata to sigh.

Choji put a hand on her shoulder to give his support, as they continue to their table and open their Cheetah lunches, Hinata with only two lunches as she had given her third lunch to Hanabi after she gave Hinata the puppy dog eyes. They sat down and enjoyed their lunches until Kiba's fan girls showed up.

Fan girl 1 says, "Hello fatty," trying to get a rise out of Hinata, only to get angry when she sees Hinata ignoring her while eating a cinnamon bun with a smile on her face.

Fan girl 2 then says, "Clearly she is blind, deaf and stupid," getting the other Fan girl to laugh as they walked away.

Vic and Choji glares at the two girls walking away. Choji turns to Hinata and asks, "Are you okay, they said some hurtful things?"

With a look of confusion, Hinata blinks and asks, "Who are you talking about?" causing Vic and Choji to laugh after realising that Hinata didn't even know the fan girls where talking to her.

Secret Vaglass outpost-Unknown location

Enter enters his outpost, that was supplied by MECH's backers, a simple dark room with table and a small tank of Enatron. There is a table with some seats that he sits on one and sets up his Laptop. To do research on the Busters using an image of Naruto from Heatherfield and the same footage of the fight with the Metaroid and Megazord BETA.

"So when Messiah was sent to the Sub-dimension," Enter starts, "The Creators left a way to fight back," then an image of Sasuke in the prototype armour and says, "Though it appears that the local USP, has also made defences for their Enatron supplies," Enter opens another page on the laptop with a map of Element City with a hundred and twenty five green spots, "Where to target next."

End of Chapter One

( **Wraith here, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Go-Busters: Game on' I had fun writing it and probably continue writing it. It was a short Chapter and is the shortest I have written.**

 **Now to answer some of the questions people will have in the reviews.**

 **Red-Buster's weak point is that he needs time to recover. Like over clocking your computer for long periods damages it. Also I mentioned the original Weak-point from the original show as a joke.**

 **Yellow and Blue Busters' weak points are the same as the Go-Busters show.**

 **ST-PT or 'Savage Tiger' is an OC megazord for this story.**

 **I already have a plan for who will be BEET Buster.**

 **Lee's drawing of the Prototype armour that Sasuke used is Kamen Rider Tiger from KR Ryuki.**

 **I mention my crossover chapters from 'The Uzumaki Ghost!' because it is part of the same universe. (Think the Marvel universe.)**

 **Naruto is meant to be like Bruce Wayne, of this universe.**

 **KR Drive and KR Fragment may make an appearance.**

 **Also I have had a couple ideas for stories.**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard (OC version) joins the magic guild Fairy Tale.**

 **Kamen Rider Agito becomes the only pawn Rias Grimory will every need. (KR & Highschool DXD (Part of my extended universe.) **

**Kamen Rider ? fights ? In New York, while also dealing with chance encounters with your friendly Neighbourhood Ultimate Spiderman. (Once again will be part of my EU, please make suggestion on which Kamen Rider I should use.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and please review as it helps me with my creative ideas for stories.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go-Busters, Game on: Chapter two.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Sound effects-

Area/Time change

( **Author Notes** )

( **Time for the next instalment, Also I don't own anything from Go-Busters, teen titans, or anything related to other shows, movies, books, or videogames.** )

Last time

Enter starts his assault on Element City with the first Metaroid. Naruto returns to his family home and is confronted by Choji and Hinata. Gets a delivery before Sakura and Lee arrives.

Story Start

Uzumaki Mansion-Shortly after Sakura and Lee's arrival.

Naruto is sitting on a couch in front of Sakura and Lee on another couch, with a table between them. Naruto with his arms crossed as Sakura explains the nature of their visit, "Mr Uzumaki."

"Just Naruto is fine, we are all about the same age," Naruto says from his seat, as Nick enters the room holding three cups of coffee.

"Naruto," Sakura starts, "We wish to know what you know of ST-PT."

"Yes we wish to know of 'Savage Tiger.'" Lee added.

Naruto frowns before asking, "Who decided to call him, Savage Tiger?"

Sakura chokes on her coffee before answering, "Lee here got everyone except Savage Tiger's pilot and our commander to start calling 'ST-PT' by its new name," causing Naruto to snort.

"That is his name," Naruto replied before looking Lee straight in the eye and saying, "I can't tell you anything, only Savage Tiger can, but only to its pilot."

Lee becomes confused, "So we need to ask Sasuke Uchiha?" causing Naruto's eyes to widen before the coffee cup in his hand shatters, due to Naruto gripping the cup to much, spilling coffee through his hand and cutting his hand.

"Naruto," Nick says in concern before pulling Naruto's hand towards him and saying, "You are going to need stiches," as he looks at the hand.

"Savage Tiger was designed to grow with the pilot he chooses," Naruto says in barely contained anger and says, "I met Sasuke Uchiha once, when I caught him trying to steal my father's research for his father. Now I believe it is time you both leave," and walked out the room.

Nick line of sight follows Naruto out of the room, before he tells the other occupants, "I suggest you do what he says."

Before Nick could follow Naruto, Sakura asks, "What could he have stolen that would make him react that way?"

Nick stops and says, "The secret of teleportation. Now I suggest you both leave before Naruto activates the security system," causing the two to nod before making a hasty retreat to Lee's truck.

"Well that went downhill quickly," Sakura stated before saying, "we didn't even get to ask any questions."

Lee thinks on what Naruto said before saying, "What if Savage Tiger has the wrong pilot?"

Sakura sighs before saying, "We will never know," in defeat.

Uzumaki Manor-The Bunker-an hour later.

Naruto is sitting in the medical area of the Bunker as Nick stiches the gash in his hand made by the cup, still angry about who is piloting Savage Tiger.

"You know, maybe Sasuke has turned a new leaf since we have been gone," Nick suggests trying to calm Naruto down from his anger.

"Or it is because of who his brother was," Naruto shot back.

Nick sighs as he says, "Yeah, Itachi was the guy who could pilot all your father's robots and crafts."

"Him and Hinata's mother," Naruto replied before saying, "So what time should we expect Choji and Hinata's club?"

Nick checked his internal clock and says, "In another two hours," causing Naruto to sigh in boredom, while Nick finishes wrapping Naruto's hand in gaze. "But Gorasaki and Yusada should arrive in the next hour."

"Well we should start preparing for their arrival," Naruto replies before asking, "What was their club again?"

USP ROOT division HQ-shooting range.

Sasuke is using his standard issue pistol, while shooting at a target at thirty feet. After he emptied the clip, he reloads and repeats, while in deep thought. 'Who are you Red-Buster?' was Sasuke's thoughts while he pictured Red-Buster instead of the target.

Sakura and Lee then enter the firing range, with Lee holding the ranged weapons from ST-PT's pilot. Sakura says, "Thank you Lee, for helping with the weapon calibrations."

"It is my job to ensure that all the equipment is in top shape and at your specifications," Lee replied.

Sakura nods and says, "Well, we should start with the Axe Blaster, I have calibrated its output it should be able to concentrate an EMP blast into the circuitry of a Metaroid, shoot the metal target," indicating the metal target, while attaching the Axe Blaster to her table.

"Okay," he aims at the target and fires, getting launched backwards into the wall behind him, "Ow."

Sasuke walked over to them and says, "The commander gave you orders to prepare for your replacement," while looking to Sakura and then asks, "Why are you testing my weapons?"

"I believe that any necessary upgrades to equipment should be mad as soon as possible, before another engagement is to occur," Sakura answered.

"Humph," Sasuke started, "Well next time inform myself before I have to use it," and walks out the shooting range.

Lee's eyes narrowed as he looked towards Sasuke's retreating form and says, "He has only been in one battle, but believes that the equipment is at fault," he turns to Sakura and asks, "Am I correct in this assumption?" and Sakura shrugs.

Vaglass Secret base.

Enter is still researching the Busters and their 'allies' and finding nothing. He did not get any results until he hacked into USP main server, but only found the designation of ST-PT along with scaned paper documents with all the vital information black out. After shouting a string of French curses, he slams his head on the table with a loud thud.

"Why can't I find you, Go-Busters?" Enter shouted in anger, "I guess I'll just destroy you," and stands up.

Konoha high-Main Gates-One and a half hours later.

Hinata, Hanabi, and Vic are waiting Choji to return with his van, as they waited Hanabi was telling both Hinata and Vic, about the new student in her class, "He is really funny, and you both like him."

"Sounds like you have a crush," Vic joked.

"What is his name?" Hinata asks.

"Garfield Mark Logan," Hanabi answered and says with saddened eyes, "But I have some concerns that some may not accept him," before Hinata could ask why, Choji arrived.

"Get in, we have to get to Naruto's place, before Gorasaki panics," Choji says from the driver's seat of his van.

"Shotgun!" Hanabi shouts as they walk to the van.

Uzumaki manor-half hour later.

The drive was relatively short, with Hanabi talking about the new boy in her class, until they reached the Uzumaki Manor where Hanabi change the subject of the conversation, "This is the new club building? This 'Naruto' must be loaded."

They then see Nick and Goresaki exit the manor to let them in. Vic looks at Gorasaki and asks Choji and Hinata, "How did Gorasaki get here before us?"

Choji and Hinata shrug as they don't know. Once the van pulls up to manor, the four occupants vacate the van, with their club materials. Nick then says, "Welcome to Uzumaki manor, aka your new club building."

"Thank you Nick," Hinata says with a slight bow.

"It is no problem," Nick replies as he directs the four humans into the manor and says, "Naruto needs this as much as you," with the four humans and Gorasaki following, with confusison on their faces, before they could ask what Nick meant he says, "The reason Naruto travelled around the world was so that when Vaglass and Massiah returned, he wouldn't need to rely on his speed. This meant learning from the best, but he didn't gain many friends due to the rate of growth when focused on learning."

Hinata and Choji sigh before Hinata says, "So he has been depressed," it wasn't a question more like a stated fact.

Nick stumbles before saying, "Yeah and it did not help that he was bored," shaking his head as he continued to lead them upstairs and through a set of double doors.

Inside they see Naruto and Usada installing a 3D printer large enough to build a car. The rest of the room was somewhat simple with a service elevator in the back and other tools for hardware construction like weilders, drill presses and saws. Next to the door of the large room is a computer lab with five computer stations with small workbenches, a cylindrical pedestal with a small hatch on it and a cylinder partion in the wall. All in all the room looked like it belonged to a state of the art laboratory.

While Nick and Gorasaki went over to inform Naruto of their arrival, Hinata, Choji, Hanabi and Vic where all speechless, until Vic shouts, "How did he get all this done in less than a day!?"

Naruto walked over to them and says, "The service elevator goes to the basement, I just moved the equipment from the there."

Vic walks over to the 3D printer and says, "This is an industrial grade, super computer aided molecule printer, they stop making these ten years ago because they are so expensive. How did you get one?"

Naruto looked at him and says, "It helps when you design the prototypes or own the company that make them," Naruto walked over to the computer workstations and says, "I believe I got everything you are going to need. If I forgot anything just tell me, I probably have it in the basement."

Hanabi came out of her shock before she asks, "So is this the Go-Busters control centre?" making Hinata and Choji nod in agreement.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he asks, "Who told you about that?"

"Yusada," Hanabi answered.

Naruto sighs and says, "No, this is not the Go-Busters command centre," he goes to the cylindrical partition on the wall and opens it, before saying, "Its down this elevator," and gestured for everyone to follow him into the elevator. Once everyone was in, including Yusada, he scans his hand on the scanner. The elevator goes down past the basement and into the bunker. As the doors open Naruto says, "Welcome to the Bunker."

They all exit the elevator allowing for them all to see the cavern under the manor. ( **For description read chapter one.** ) Hinata, Choji, Hanabi and Vic looked around in wonder. Hanabi then sees enertan attached to the main computer, shouts, "Kawaii! (cute)" before running over to it, to get a closer look and asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Enertan and it is my job to scan for anomalies and irregular energy consumption in element city," Enertan introduced in her child like voice, which resulted in Hanabi hugging Enertan and saying kawaii repeatedly.

While this happened Choji and Vic became distracted by the custom sports car that looks like a two seater formula race car combined with an off road rally car and a VTOL (Vertical Take Off landing) jet, painted in metallic blue with yellow racing stripes. Choji and Vic started drooling at the thought of driving it.

Hinata looked around the Bunker and asks Naruto, "How long did this take to build?"

"A week, this used to be my father's garage," Naruto answered, looked at Hinata's confused face and elaborated, "It was for a submarine," while pointing towards hand rail.

Hinata went to said hand rail while Naruto went to a console and flipped a switch, turning the lights on below, revealing FS-00 frog. Naruto went to Hinata and leaned on the rail next to her and says, "I believe I had told you and Choji, how much I liked frogs and toads."

Hinata nods in amusment before saying, "Who pilots this one?"

"Enertan is the pilot, but only leaves the base when needed or when she wants," Naruto stated.

"YO Naruto!" Vic shouted from across the room before asking loudly, "Where did you get this sweet ride?"

Naruto looks over and says, "That is the Buster Sled, I built it back when I built the morphers for Choji and Hinata, so they can keep up."

Choji looks inside the 'cockpit' and asks, "How do we drive it?" as he saw a complete lack of steering wheel.

The answer came from Gorasaki, "The sled is designed to work with Yusada and myself, when is sled form and in pod form," his eyes flash blue causing the Sled to shift into pod form with the wheels turning into propellers and floating a meter in the air.

Yusada then wheeled over and added, "You need Gorasaki to drive, but Usada to use the defences," as the Sled lands and for the weapons on the sled to fold out into a tank turret on the back along with some missile pods. The weapons retracted into the sled returning it to its streamlined form, before the cockpit opened, showing the forward seat is blue while the rear seat is yellow while it faces backwards with a several screens.

Choji looks inside and says, "So I drive but Hinata controls the dangerous stuff?"

Hinata and Naruto step closer to Choji and Vic, Hinata sees the 'cockpit' and looks to Naruto also wondering why that is. Naruto then answers the question while asking Choji, "Do you still hate violence?" shutting Choji up.

'You just going to take that?' the other voice in Choji's head.

'Yes, because I am not you,' Choji responded to the voice.

'Until you overheat,' the voice stated.

"Choji!" Naruto shouted, "Calm down your starting to smoke," while pointing at Choji who indeed started to overheat. "There are ice packs in the med-station; we don't want you rampaging down here."

"Thank you," Choji says as he walks over to the med-station.

Naruto then moves to the main computer and takes a seat in front of it. Naruto then speaks, "You all are probably wondering where is ACE? Well to answer that question it is stored as Data until the main computer receives a signal from Nick's Marker system, causing it to teleport to his location."

Vic then asks, "Does Choji and Hinata have zords?"

In response Naruto displays the information of a yellow rabbit themed helicopted and a blue gorilla themed truck and says, "Yes, I made them both zords, both require Yusada and Gorasaki to control said zords," getting an understanding nod from Vic.

Choji then returns with a bloodied bandage and says, "Naruto, whose blood is this?"

Hinata's eyes widen, when she sees Naruto's hand bandaged. She rushes to him andsays while holding his hand, "What happened," in a tone that meant 'now and no lying,' causing Naruto to gulp.

USP Main Research division

Professor Sarutobi, head of the research and development for the USP, was having a bad day. After the cleanup crews retrieved the wreckage of the BETA, they find that hardware used was outdated by normal standards and pointless in reengineering. Then he receives a call from Danzo stating that he needs the best technician to update ST-PT which resulted in Sarutobi advising that they return they call Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, which resulted in Danzo calling the head of the USP, resulting with one of his best senior engineer transferring to the ROOT division.

Then to add insult to injury the BETA wreckage's non metal components decomposed to dust while the metal started to rust and fall apart. After everything that had happened he could only say his thoughts out loud, "I am too old for this shit."

One of his technicians came up to him and says, "The head of USP called requesting a report on our findings," causing Sarutobi to sigh.

Uzumaki Manor-the Bunker

After explaining what happened to his hand earlier, Naruto explained the weapons they will be using the Camera Blaster and the Scope Blade, and directed their attention to the shooting range. Naruto then says while holding one Camera Blaster and one Scope Blade, "The Camera Blaster and the Scope Blade combines like so," while folding the Scope Blade and attaching it to the Camera Blaster's barrel and continued, "Once assembled it requires ten seconds to charge before firing," he twists the barrel and aims for the target allowing for the blaster to charge, -Its time for special buster-, and pulled trigger. The result was a piece of zord hull metal to gain a very large hole, "After the single shot, you will need to wait sixty seconds before using the basic blaster, but to use the Special Buster will take time to recharge, so only use it when you now it will take the Metaroid down."

Vic looked closely at the weapons and asks, "Is there a reason that they looks like novelty items?"

Naruto's eye twitched and then says, "So that we can remain hidden from USP and the Vaglass. Also I have some designs for additional equipment."

Hanabi went to Hinata's side and asked, "Is that the reason why he was gone for three years as you said."

"No," Naruto surprises her and says, "I went on a journey of learning," as he returned the weapons to the weapons storage area.

Before they could ask what was going on, an alarm started to blare loudly with red flashing lights. The morphing braces then beep and say, -Metaroid signal located Fire district sector 005-.

"Isn't that the industrial area of the fire district?" Vic questioned and receives nods from Hinata and Choji.

"Gorasaki. Yusada," Naruto started, "Prep the sled," they all moved to the main platform, "Nick give Hinata an energy bar," Nick grab an energy bar from the hidden cupboard next to the main computer, "Enertan how long until the megazord appears?"

"Thirty minutes," Enertan answers as Nick gives Hinata the energy bar.

Naruto does some rough math in his head and says, "It will take five minutes for us to get there."

Vic looks at the computer and says, "I'll handle thinks here the three of you take that robot down," and received three nods, as Choji and Naruto turn the dial on their morphing braces and Hinata continues to eat her energy bar.

Once she hears two, -Its morphing time!- she quickly does the same and they all press the button on the end of their morphers allowing for the green cylinders of data to change them into their Buster armour.

Red, Yellow and Blue Buster run over to the Buster sled, with Nick. Once there Blue Buster and Yellow Buster get in their assigned seats, then the canopy closes, and Blue Bluster grabs Gorasaki's face steering wheel. Nick Transforms into his bike form and Red-Buster gets on.

Blue-Buster looks to Nick and then asks Gorasaki, "How is Naruto and Nick going to keep-up?"

The answer came from Nick's rear tire burning out before launching Red-Buster forward in a red blur. Gorasaki then says, "Nick is still faster than the sled," before starting the engines of the sled and rocketing forwards like a rockets.

USP ROOT Division HQ-before the Metaroid signal.

Danzo is currently reviewing the reports from the research division and he wasn't happy, believing that they are sabotaging his efforts. Sasuke returns from his training with his laptop and after sitting down at the shared table, starts studying the battle against the last Metaroid, but particularly how the Busters defeated the Metaroid. Kakashi then returns with a coffee in his hand, and Data-Pad in the other, with information and images.

When Kakashi see Sasuke he sits down in front of him and asks, "How is your research going?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "I have watched this footage and found nothing that would indicate they are stronger then the Proto-type armour."

Kakashi's eyebrows raise before he suggests, "Perhaps it was the method and not the end result."

Sasuke looks to his screen; his eyes widen and he says, "My initial attack must have done enough damage to weaken it."

Kakashi stares at him and sighed before going to his station, simply allowing Sasuke to believe himself. Sakura and Lee returns to the command centre with Lee holding all the equipment while also covered in bruises. Lee returns the equipment while Sakura input the data from their test into the computer mainframe.

"Thanks again Lee for the aid," Sakara says to Lee, and receives a thumb up from Lee.

The alarms then go off and Kakashi says, "Enertron spike in Fire district, section five."

"Uchiha Deploy," Danzo orders.

Sasuke salutes and moves to the armour locker, to get changed into the prototype armour with Sakura's aid. ( **For a better idea of the transformation just look up Kamen Rider Agito G3/G3-X transformation.** ) Once complete Sasuke gets on the USP ordinance bike, and lowered into the ROOT tunnel system.

Element City-Fire District section 005-Before the USP and Go-Busters detect the Metaroid.

Enter enters a random metal factory while disguised as factory wielder, with his metal backpack battery and Laptop in full view, with no one paying proper attention. Enter focuses on the Wielding station, in front of him and says, "Meta Virus," he attaches his cable to the wielding station and selects a Meta Virus Card, "To burn," swipes the card into his laptop and says, "Install."

-Burnaroid- ( **Burner-roid from episode two.** ) Started repeating as the wielding station turned into a flaming red flame themed robot, with a hand shaped flame thrower. Burnaroid sees a trashcan and sets it on fire, then starts to laugh.

"I want you to cause havoc and destruction, to lore out the Go-Busters and the destroy them," Enter orders as he shuts his laptop.

"Question," Burnaroid starts before asking, "The cause Havoc and destruction part of your orders, does that mean start fires?"

Enter sighs and answers, "Yes, use your flames to destroy everything, but leave the Enertron for the megazord," Burnaroid nods and gives two thumbs up, before laughing hysterically and setting the factory on fire. Enter messages the bridge of his nose and says, "I should have just said, burn stuff and those who come to stop it," shaking his head and saying, "or get smarter Metaroids," before vanishing into data.

Burnaroid started terrorising the factory workers throwing them around like toys, while laughing like a lunatic. Sasuke is the first to arrive on the scene, and after getting off the bike, he presses one of three buttons, the one towards the left, allowing for a pistol to be released from its sealed container. Once Sasuke has oversized pistol in his grasp, he aims and fires at the metaroid, gaining its attention but doing little damage, he misses on bullet that destroys a support pillar for the factories primary fire escape, with five people still trying to get out of the building, causing it to shake.

Burnaroid charges Sasuke in and slashes the gun in half with its hand superheated like claws. It grabed Sasuke's chest armour and started heating it to melt it, while saying, "It is a piece of cake to bake a cake," in a singing tone. Sasuke starts to scream.

" _Sasuke, get out of there,"_ Sakura shouts over the com-unit in his ear, " _armour breach in sixty seconds."_

Sasuke struggles in the Metaroid's grip, while screaming in pain. Fortunately he was saved by Red-Buster on Nick speeding past holding his Scope Blade and cutting Burnaroid's back, causing it to release Sasuke. Red-Buster gets of Nick and sees the fire escape moving with people still on it.

Red-Buster activates his communicator, "Yellow. Blue, get here quickly people are trapped on the fire escape that is going to collapse," and received to rogers from Blue and Yellow Buster, Red-Buster then turns to Nick, evacuate civilians," Nick nods after transforming.

Red-Buster runs at a normal speed at the Metaroid, rolled to the side when Burnaroid tried to blast him with fire as Blue and Yellow Buster arrived and got out the sled. Gorasaki then used the external speakers and said, "Evacuate the area immediately," repeatedly.

Blue-Buster got to the bottom of the stairs to hold it up from destroyed support pillar, while Yellow Buster, jumped up using hand rails to get higher, and once at the top floor she sees an industrial fire hose, with water dripping from the tanks being emptied from already melting. She then grabs the end and ties it to the stairs to stabilise it so that the workers could get down. Yusada used the missile pods to put out the fires, in clouds of coolant.

Burnaroid roars as it swings at Red-Buster, while he continues to dodge and slash its back. The Metaroid became so angry that he aims at the ground and covers around its feet in flame, forcing Red-Buster to retreat.

Sasuke manages to crawl to 'his' bike and opens another pod, and pulled out a grenade launcher attachment for the high calibre pistol. Sasuke then takes aim and fires at Red-Buster in the back, distracting him enough for Burnaroid to back hand Red-Buster into a burning car. Sasuke then blasts the Metaroid, but it melted the grenades before they made contact, as it continues its slow walk towards Red-Buster.

Blue-Buster sees what is happening and once the last factory worker got down the steps, Blue-Buster breaks the steel i-beam at a higher point and throughs it like a spear at Burnaroid. The steel beam once it reached Burnaroid, it started to melt but still manages to launch Burnaroid at a concrete wall, covered in molten steel.

Yellow-Buster jumps down from the roof, and with Blue-Buster, runs over to Red-Buster to ensure he is okay. "Nar-?"

"Yellow, when dealing when in public, call me Red," Red-Buster interrupted before saying as he is helped up by Blue-Buster, "Remember secret identities," Yellow and Blue-Buster nods.

The three Busters turn to look at a recovering Burnaroid, before Sasuke stood between them and the Burnaroid and shouts, "You three are under arrest," at which point the molten steel washed off the Metaroid and it charges towards the Busters and backhanding Sasuke out the way and unconscious.

Blue-Buster pushed Red-Buster towards Yellow-Buster and caught the wild punch from the Burnaroid. Blue-Buster starts to overheat but it stops when more coolant missiles burst on top of him. Blue-Buster then pushes it back with a jump kicked it in the chest. Where Yellow and Red-Buster attacked with their Scope Blades, with a cross cut to its back. Blue-Buster then uses his Transpod to summon his Camera Blaster and Scope Blade and combined them.

"Hold it still," Blue-Buster shouts to the other two and aims at the Metaroid. He twisted the barrel so the red lines matched, -Its Time for Special Buster!- holographic screans appeared around Blue-Buster displaying images of the Burnaroid with a red laser pointed at the Metaroid. Yellow-Buster grabs its right arm while Red-Buster holds the flamethrower arm. Blue-Buster pulls the trigger of his weapon, blasting a hole through it. Red and Yellow-Buster jumped back as Burnaroid explodes. "Game over," Blue-Buster finishes.

Red and Yellow-Buster went to Blue-Buster, with Red-Buster checking his Morphing Brace and says, "We have ten minutes until the Vaglass Megazord arrives, Use the Sled to summon your Zords and put out the factory fires," and receives two nods before they went to the Sled, "Nick! Summon Ace!"

"Roger! Marker system activated!" Nick shouts from behind the Sled with a relaxed salute.

The Sled's hatch opens allowing Yellow and Blue-Buster to get in, Gorasaki and Yusada say at the same time, "Marker System Activate!" before changing to flight mode, and gain altitude.

Nick transforms for Red-Buster to get on and ride towards the main highway, with the Buster Sled flying above them. Behind them CB-01, GT-02 and RH-03, it riding GT-02, arrived through a horizontal yellow data cylinder. CB-01 opens its front portion for Red-Buster to enter while the Buster Sled lands on the front of GT-02 and splits apart so that Yellow-Buster and Yusada went with the main engine into RH-03, while the rest of the Sled went with Blue-Buster and Gorasaki went into GT-02. Once each of the Busters were in their zords they deployed their animal faces of Cheetah, Gorilla and Rabbit.

"Yellow head to the nearest and largest water source, get enough water to dowse those flames, Blue aid in the evacuation of civilians," Red communicated to the other two using the side screens of his cockpit.

"Right away," Yellow-Buster states as she uses the controls on Yusada's head to take off.

"On it," Blue-Buster replies and drives down the highway.

CB-01 transforms into CB-ACE, and stops on the highway waiting for Vaglass Megazord, with GT-02 drives past. CB-ACE stands guard of the closest Enatron Tank.

USP ROOT HQ command room.

"Report!" Danzo shouts while looking towards the screen.

Sakura types at her console and says, "Sasuke is alive but unconscious. The Busters have managed to destroy the Metaroid, and appear to be waiting," She types on her console more and her eyes widen, "There is a large mass displacement above section 005 of the Fire district! It will materialise in less than five minutes."

"And without 'Sasuke,' we cannot activate 'ST-PT' as he is the only pilot," Kakashi adds before saying, "I have called the ambulance for Sasuke."

Lee from his position behind Sakura says, "I can go to retrieve the equipment before it can be stolen or tampered with," while facing Danzo.

Danzo nods and says, "Ensure the equipment is intact and secure, or it will be your job," causing Lee to narrow his eyes but nod anyway, before running to the bike elevator and going down. Danzo then says, "Contact the head of USP with a report on the circumstances of Sasuke's injuries," Kakashi acknowledges the orders and begins writing his report.

Fire District Sections 1/5-one minute before the Vaglass Megazord.

Yellow-Buster returns with a couple thousand litres of water and drops it on the factories that were on fire. Blue-Buster returns after evacuating all the civilians on the main roads parks itself next to CB-ACE.

"Ah, Red what now?" Blue-Buster asks while RB-03 hovers on the other side of CB-ACE.

Red-Buster typed on the console to his left and says, "Blue take GT-02 to these coordinates, while in truck mode you have the best ranged weapons. Yellow, get more water, some of these factories holds fuel tanks that could explode," Yellow and Blue-Buster nods and goes to their assigned jobs.

"Naruto, are you?" Nick started.

"They haven't gone through the training simulators, so until they do they are on support," Red-Buster replies before saying, "and remember secret identity."

"Sorry, Red," Nick replies.

"It is okay Nick," Red-Buster replies.

Before Nick could say anything else a TYPE-ALPHA Megazord, with a flame thrower built into its chest, landed in front of ACE, from the other side of the Factory the Burnaroid was.

"Nick, make a note to replace that building," Red-Buster stated and got an acknowledgment from Nick.

The ALPHA then steps on the factory as it launches a stream of fire towards ACE, demolishing the building. Red-Buster then aims ACE's shoulder missiles at the ALPHA causing it to stumble back. Once the ALPHA recovered it leans forwards and launches two support drones at ACE, and pinning ACE's arms, while the ALPHA marches past them and begins melting the armour plating.

"Red!" Blue-Buster shouts over the comms before shooting the drone holding ACE's right arm, allowing for Red-Buster to stab the other drone.

"Thank you Blue," Red-Buster Says with a nod to the screen on the right side of the cockpit, "Focus fire on the ALPHA."

Blue-Buster nods and says, "On it. Gorasaki let us see what you do," causing Gorasaki to nod slightly and targeting the ALPHA. Blue-Buster then reaches the trigger, and fires before reading from the screen, "Cryo-Beams," as neon blue energy beams sniped the ALPHA.

The result being the ALPHA getting turned around as ACE comes in to slash its chest. The ALPHA sprays flames at ACE, as ACE uses its sword to block the flames.

"RED! ACE's internal temperature is rising beyond safety parameters! We need to cool down," Nick shouts in urgency.

"No," Red-Buster replies, "If we attempt to dodge we well be left open. So we go straight for the Dragon's mouth," and gets ACE to jump forward and upward, to have ACE drop slash through the ALPHA destroying it.

Nick begins to panic, "ACE's hull is melting!"

Nick's panicing becomes pointless after another couple thousand litres of water drops on ACE and the surrounding building, cooling down ACE and dowsing the flaming buildings and Enertron tank.

Red-Buster turns to the screen on his left and says, "Thank you Yellow, and remind me to buy you ice cream later," as he leans back in his chair and flinches.

"N-Red, are you okay?" Yellow asks in concern.

"Just dock with Blue, before you head back," Red-Buster replies before saying, "I'll see you back at base," as ACE transforms into CB-01 and drives down the highway before Nick in bike form with Red-Buster, jumps out before CB-01 drives through its data-portal. Red-Buster says nothing as he rides back to base.

Yellow-Buster lands RH-03, on GT-02 and retracts back into the Sled with Blue-Buster, and asks, "Naruto is injured again, isn't he?"

Blue-Buster nods and says, "He took a grenade to the back and I don't think the 'Buster suits' can completely stop all the damage."

"Let's just head back before Hinata has a panic attack," Yusada jokes as Gorasaki starts the Buster Sled off down the road.

Gorasaki then says, "Yusada, please save teasing Hinata's love life for after we return to the Bunker."

"Fine, but she needs to pick her dress for tomorrow night, and Naruto will be there," Yusada replies and causing Hinata to blush under her helmet, "I suggest the orange one as it is Naruto's favourite colour," with Hinata nodding in agreement unconsciously.

Under his helmet Choji smirks before saying, "And the competition for Naruto will be at an all time high," making Hinata blush harder and through her helmet.

Fire District Section 005-the area of the Burnaroid battle

Lee runs up to the USP bike after running through ROOT tunnels system. Barely out of breath he reaches the bike and sees the ambulance drive away with Sasuke, along with the high calibre gun and grenade launcher on the floor and the Axegun slightly further. Lee heads straight to the Axegun and picks it up. He exaimes it for damage and sees a reflection in the axe head making him jump to the left and towards the high calibre gun, and weilds it as he turns to face his attacker.

"Non, Non, Non," says Enter, with a cable extended from his sleeve, "I suggest you drop those toys before I take them, and enjoy myself."

"Clearly you are unaware, this equipment is the property of the USP," Lee responded before demanding, "Identify yourself!"

Enter smirks and says, "I am Enter, and I serve my master, Messiah."

Lee's eyes narrow as he asks, "Are you the one responsible for the attacks on the city?" while glaring at Enter.

"We," was as far as Enter got before Lee shot him using the grenade launcher on the high calibre gun, throwing him away from Lee and the USP bike. Enter then yells angrily, "I'll get you for that!" before vanishing into data.

Lee then grabs his communicator and says, "Commander Danzo, I encountered the man responsible for the attacks on the city, He goes by the name 'Enter,' he appears to be of Asian descent, with dark brunette possibly black hair and wears a set of white lab googlies."

"What did he take?" Danzo questioned over the comm.

"I was able to use the equipment to force him to retreat without any of the equipment," Lee responded over the comms.

Danzo hums before saying, "Return to HQ, I am giving you permission to pilot the bike back."

"Thank you sir!" Lee replied before deactivating his com and riding the bike back.

USP ROOT division HQ

Danzo looks to Kakashi and orders, "I want the the footage from the area Lee claims he encountered the enemy," Kakashi nods and brings the footage up, displaying that Lee was telling the truth, "Sakura, who is this boy?"

"His name is Lee Rock, He has worked on the 'ST-PT' project since his apprentaship with Guy Might began two years ago, a skilled mechanic in robotics and has all training necessary for equipment testing," Sakura answered.

"I was unaware of this," Danzo replied.

Sakura stares at Danzo confused before saying, "He was also the test pilot for the prototype armour. How did you not know of him?"

"Clearly the reports of the system failed to mention him," Danzo lied, in truth he read only about the abilities the armour gave the wielder.

"Well," Kakashi starts as Sakura is confused by the statement, "We have the footage and an image of 'Enter' and," the footage then plays from when Enter attempted to attack Lee and through to Lee's counter attack, "It appears that the equipment was effective against him, but he may not be human."

"The grenade launcher kinetic energy before detonation can kill a human instantly and would have caused a normal human chest to implode," Sakura added, "The Buster's armour clearly took this into account, or expected higher levels of energy attacks from the Metaroids, hence why 'Red'- Buster could take a direct hit."

"Then we need to make capturing the 'Busters' and retrieving their possibly stolen technology," Danzo commented.

The bike elevator then raises, from the floor with Lee kneeling next to it examining the engine and muttering, "Has he never ridden a bike before?"

Danzo clears his throat to get Lee's attention and says, "Engineer Lee, extemporary work identifying the enemy, now return to your post," Lee salutes and leaves the the command centre. Danzo turns to Kakashi says, "What is Uchiha's condition?"

Kakashi types some commands to the console and says, "They just finished his examination, he has a concusion, two cracked ribs and minor burns covering his entire chest. The doctors say that he'll need a week to recover."

Danzo stroked his chin before ordering, "This information on Uchiha does not leave this room," getting nods of acknowledgement.

Uzumaki Manor-the Bunker-ten minutes later.

Red-Buster arrives back in the Bunker, and collapses on the floor next to Nick in bike form. Nick transforms and helps him up, but when Nick touched Red-Busters back he hissed in pain, and powered down. Vic rushes over and carries Naruto to the medical area.

Once there Vic places Naruto face down on the medical bed, as Enertan arrives through a hatch next to the medical computer. Nick carefully slides Naruto's shirt up so he can see a very large bruise in the middle of his back. Vic's eye widened before he shouts, "How were you even able to get back with that injury and why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Enertan!" Nick started, "Call Tsunade."

"Wouldn't it be quicker to call an ambulance?" Enertan started.

"USP will be expecting this kind of injury," Nick replied, "Unless they are expecting the Buster suits withstanding a heavy calibre shell."

Enertan appeared sadden but complied and says, "She can be here in an hour, unless an emergency occurs after her check up of one 'Sasuke Uchiha,' is finished."

Naruto chuckles in pain and says, "That will annoy her, the most injured he got was the bitch slap from that Metaroid," chuckles some more, "Ow, it hurts to laugh."

Hanabi was came out of her silent shock and hurriedly asks, "Naruto are you okay, do you need me to get you anything? Water? Comfort food? Pictures of Hinata in a bikini?" with a wink and smirk during the last part.

"Ramen," Naruto tiredly says, "and a recording of the previous fight where Sasuke gets bitched slapped on repeat," not hearing Hanabi's comment about pictures, as he falls asleep.

The Sled then arrives. Yellow-Buster jumps out and across the Bunker, and powering down her gear and shouts, "Naruto are?" before falling over out of energy.

Blue-Buster climbs out the Sled, slowly and powers down as he reaches the others, and looking at his watch says, "So that energy bar from earlier, is that only for when we respond to a Metaroid attack?"

Nick sits down on a stool and says, "Sixty minutes of energy for Hinata and not needing a snack," he leans over and grabs a yellow lollipop and hands it to Choji, "Give that to Hinata."

Choji nods and walks past Yusada and Gorasaki, as they reach the group. Choji gets to Hinata and rolls her over, before opening the lollipop and sticking it into her mouth and steps back.

Hinata smiles as she sits up with a small smile on her face. She turns to Choji and says, "Thank you," she walks over to the medical area and sees Naruto sleeping and the large bruise on his back. Hinata's eyes roll to the back of her head as she faints. Choji catches her before she could fall over and hurt herself.

"So," Choji started while looking back and forth between Naruto and Hinata, "Who wants to help me."

Vaglass hideout-30 minutes later.

Enter returns to his hide out and he was not pleased. Firstly he could not retrieve any Enertron for his master, secondly his chance to find the location of the ROOT division HQ, due to a teenager, and finally, Enter's physical form is in need of repair.

Enter looks at his hand and sees it begin to glitch out, like an old videotape. Enter's eyes narrow as he says, "If I see that fool again, I'll break him," he reaches the main table in the centre of the room and sees a black metal bird with glowing red eyes, "What are you?"

His answer came from the sudden appearance of a new person, wearing clothes simular to Enter, but with short blade in his hand, his face has appears to be in a permanent depression and sleepy, and surprisingly looks like a slightly older 'Sasuke Uchiha.'

"Enter, Messiah is unhappy," the unexpected 'guest' stated without emotion, as the metal bird lands on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Enter questions in a threatening tone while pointing at the intruder.

"I am Delete," the now named Delete answers before saying, "Now why have you made two Megazords, and failed to retrieve any Enertron?"

Enter's entire body spasms in 'pain' before he could answer, "Humanity was better prepared to defend itself," and uses the hidden screens on the wall to show Enter's data on the Busters and the USP's knowledge. Enter turns to Delete and asks, "Now, why are you here?"

"His Majesty is angry due to you wasting his Enertron," Delete answers, "Repair yourself and focus on the procurement of Enertron."

Enter scowls and demands, "Why should I listen to you?"

"They are orders from his majesty, I just added the part where you fix yourself," Delete responded without emotion, "My focus will be to destroy these Busters," the metal bird's mouth opened revealing a holographic with images of random items, "but I cannot be wasteful."

USP Main Headquarters-USP's head office. ( **The CEO Office from assassin's creed black flag.** )

Professor Sarutobi exits the lift on the top floor. To his right is the receptionist's desk with a woman he doesn't know the name of, and to his right is the waiting area, with black couch, and sculptures.

As soon as he reaches the desk the woman says, "Director Mifune will see you now," and presses a button opening the door.

Sarutobi enters the office and sees Mifune on the phone, and hears him say, "I understand Director Fury, but we are able to handle this problem," a pause, "No we do not know who these Busters are. All we do know is that they have possibly stolen equipment and research," another pause, "Well, once we have completed our investigation I will personally give you the results. Good day."

"I see you are still dealing with the red tape," Sarutobi commented.

"Fury and his resources are ensuring the attacks are not revealed to the world," Mifune replied before saying, "Your assumption in your report on the wreckage was proven ten minutes ago, the wreckage of the second robot, melted when it was being airlifted, but one hand survived."

"Is that all you wanted to inform me of?" Sarutobi questioned.

"No," Mifune started, "I wanted to know your opinion on Danzo."

Sarutobi sighs before answering, "He has the same degrees as myself but has been investigated for 'supposably' making deals with companies for personal gain," looking at Mifune and seeing him confused, "but clearly the investigations were covered up."

Mifune frowns before asking, "Any theories on who these Busters are?" as he sits behind his desk.

Sarutobi looks straight in the eyes of Mifune and says, "I believe I already did during Danzo's meeting," making Mifune's eyes widen.

"So the survivors of the incident," Mifune started, "Why did they not work with us instead?"

"Because of the research and materials belonging to one Minato Namikaze was taken from his son on the day of his funeral. On top of the fact that the USP didn't believe their testimony, and both events occurred due to Danzo's testimony," Sarutobi replied, "They felt somewhat betrayed by the last USP director before he went missing."

"Meaning the only way they would work with us," Mifune started.

"Is if we returned all the research and technology, both known and unknown," Sarutobi responded, "and I doubt that our records of the events are accurate."

Uzumaki Manor-Front Entrance-30 Minutes Later.

Tsunade arrived in her car right at the front door and turned off the engine. She reaches into the back and pulls out a first aid kit, before getting out the car in a huff. "This better be important," as she reaches the door and knocks. Tsunade hears hysterical laughing from everyone besides Naruto and Hinata, as Nick answers the door. "What is so funny?"

Nick calms down somewhat and says, "Naruto is in the Bunker with Hinata," and directs Tsunade to the study past the other still laughing, where the elevator was waiting for Tsunade.

Once in the elevator Tsunade asks, "What is so funny?" before they reached the Bunker.

"You will need to see for yourself," Nick guides her to the medical area, where she sees Naruto, without his shirt, using Hinata as a body pillow, and their hands handcuffed together and spooning.

Tsunade smirks before asking, "Did you take pictures?"

Nick nods and says, "Yes and Hinata woke up a couple times and fainted from her position."

Tsunade starts to laugh and says, "I want copies," she calms down before saying, "We are going to have to wake them up," she goes straight to Hinata and nudges her awake, "Hinata I need you to stay awake," then focuses on Naruto, "Naruto I need you to wake up so I can check your back, but you need to stay still," Naruto tiredly nods.

Naruto then says with his eyes closed, "When did we get a body pillow this comfortable?" before moving his left hand and notices the handcuffs. He opens his eyes fully and sees the side of Hinata's head and her right hand handcuffed to his left hand, "Sorry for calling you a body pillow."

Hinata blushes before saying, "I-i-i-it's fine, I do not mind."

Tsunade equips a pair of rubber gloves and sets up behind Naruto, "This may sting," as she starts her examination of his lower back and says, "It appears that the bruising will heal over night, just in time for the party tomorrow night. Until then I suggest you get the hand cuffs off before heading to bed," then looking to Nick, "make sure he stays in bed till morning," and finally looks to Hinata, "and you Hinata, it is starting to get late, so head home or spend the night."

Naruto and Hinata sit up with Naruto still hugging Hinata. Naruto looks towards Nick and says, "Can you get the key for the cuffs, and tell Choji this means war," getting Nick to freeze before nodding and rushing to the elevator.

Tsunade looks at the back of Naruto's shoulder and asks, "where did you get the tattoo?" reffering to the solid black claw slash tattoo.

"A small village in Asia, gave me some really strong liquor to drink and I passed out," Naruto answered, "When I woke up the next morning the place appeared to have been abandon for years only me and Nick where there, and being my logical self made the logical conclusion, that the villagers were ghost, and ran like a headless chicken," in a straight face he wasn't joking.

Tsunade brushes the comment off and asks, "Come down to the hospital later in the week and I will have a specialist remove it."

Naruto sighs and says, "I have had it removed twice and it reappeared each time, I believe it is due to the vaccine program."

Tsunade sighs before saying, "That program is full of bugs, why didn't your father make it perfect he's done it before."

"Yeah," Naruto started, "on computers infected with a virus that was creating soldiers using the same coding," continued sarcastically, "With the same technology used to install said program. The Metaroid's use only part of the program which weakens them."

Tsunade stops talking and crosses her arms as Nick and the others return, Nick holding the keys while Choji stays back. Nick unlocks the cuffs allowing both Naruto and Hinata to stand. Naruto appears to distort on the spot and suddenly has his shirt on. Choji begins to panic so he decided to return to the elevator, resulting in him being covered in orange paint.

"Dammit," Choji simply says.

End of Chapter two

( **Chapter two of Go-Busters game on, a bit different from the show, mainly due to different journey's from their origins. Another short chapter because of limitations of time and imagination.**

 **Now a trailer for an idea for Menma.**

Menma rides down the road to the city of New York, with Will2 holding on behind him ready for a new and normal life.

That is until he bumps into a new Kamen Rider from space, a martial artist, and a certain spider.

Coming soon: 'Fragments, Dragons, and Webs.'

 **Short trailer, feel free to suggest any characters from television or movies, or even new Kamen Riders.**

 **But until next time, thank you for reading, please review.** )


	3. Chapter 3

**Go-Buster: Game On! Chapter Three.**

( **Once again we dwell into the realm of fiction and...**

 **I got nothing.**

 **I do not own Super Sentai, Naruto, Kamen Rider, Teen Titans, Batman, Gundam, Yugioh or any of the references mentioned.** )

Chapter Start

Uzumaki Mansion-Early morning-the day after the battle of with the Burnaroid.

The previous night after the prank Choji suffered at the super speeding hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto's guest leave before sunset and he heads straight to bed and gets to sleep in the next day, until Nick awoke him when it was time for his mansion to be prepared for the fundraiser.

Naruto gets changed into red coat blue jeans and two green belts around his waist. ( **Think what Jayden wears in Yugioh GX.** ) Once dressed Naruto goes to his travel case from his journey around the world. He learnt many thing during his journey, how to fight from close to a hundred teachers, to see without seeing even to resist succumbing to his injuries, the last one being saving his life more than once.

Naruto finds what he is looking for, a small ornamental box that holds one of the forms of traing he learnt as kid, a way to relax and train at the same time. And after checking his phone finds what he wants he smiles and leaves the manor with Nick, towards the city.

USP engineering Barracks-around the same time.

The morning after his 'fight' with the Vaglass commander, Lee awakens early as always to exercise in his quarters with enthusiasm. His quarters are meant for two but with Lee's morning routine every roommate demanded that they get a different roommate or even to change rooms altogether, so in the end Lee received his own room.

Once Lee finishes his morning routine, ( **one hundred pushup one hundred situps and one hundred pull-ups, you get the idea.** ) he looks to his calendar to see it was his mandatory one day off of the month and collapsed on the floor, muttering how it wasn't far.

He then sits up and looks to his night stand and says, "Looks like I get to practice," referring to the small green tiger themed robot on his desk. Lee then gets dressed. He is now wearing a green vest coat with silver stripes along the arms with plain clothes underneath.

He grabs the little robot from his desk and leaves to go to the one place he always goes on his day off.

USP head's office

Mifune arrives at the top floor of the USP head quarters, wearing a suit while in his hand is an iced moka frapachino. He walks past his receptionist empty desk and straight into his office.

Once inside he sits behind his desk and activates his holoscreens for his computer. He then activates a recorder and starts to speak, "Day three, since the first attack on Element City. Danzo has assured me and the USP council that they are able to handle continuous assaults, and I am tempted to believe him," he sighs and continues, "But I cannot in good conscious. There has been two attacks on two different Enatron tanks," he then opens to videos of the two Metaroid battles and the two Megazord fights.

"During the two battles the Metaroid and Megazords were defeated by a third party. They called themselves the Go-Busters, and so far they appear to be more competent than Danzo's chosen pilot. The young Uchiha is currently in hospital with minor second degree burns. I believe that Sasuke Uchiha should be replaced with a more competent fighter," Mifune finished before he hears someone clearing out his throat.

"So is this the part where you give in and allow for my help," the voice of Nick Fury Director of SHEILD spoke.

"Director," Mifune greeted before replying with, "My issue at the moment has been due to one Danzo Shimura. I read reports on him the current attacks were dismissed when the previous head of the USP was in office."

"This ain't my first Rodeo," Fury replies before saying, "I will look into it," then walks into the shadows and vanishes.

Mifune sighs and complains, "Note to security, have my office swept for breaches," he then starts to type on his keyboard.

Hyuga Mansion-Hinata's room.

Currently Hinata is in a dishevelled state as her yellow pyjama pants and a loose fitting yellow singlet. Her face is slightly flushed and has one of the biggest smiles on her face. To an outside observer they would die of blood loss. Her bedding is completely scattered either on the bed or on the floor, while she is spread eagled on the bed and having a nice dream.

This all ended when her alarm clock went off. Her eyes opened before she gritted her teeth and then smashed her alarm clock with her leg, destroying it and her bed side table, that was a simple stool painted yellow.

Hinata looked to where her alarm clock was, and sighs before saying, "that is the tenth alarm clock this month," before falling back into bed.

She would have gone back to bed, if she didn't get interrupted by five maids barging into the room. The head maid then goes to Hinata while the other maids opened windows and the large wardrobe. The head maid then helps Hinata sit up and says, "Come on we need to get you ready for tonight function."

"Don't you mean school?" Hinata questioned as the head maid leads her to the Wardrobe, "and shouldn't I be getting Breakfast first."

"A lady uses correct grammar," the head maid spoke as she pushed Hinata towards the Wardrobe, "And if you eat before the function you will not fit in your dress, that has been custom made for tonight."

"But I didn't order," Hinata was cut off by the head maid, as they go past an orange dress.

"I took the liberty and ordered it custom made. I'm sure it will impress that Kiba boy you have been crushing on lately. It is good how you gave up on that dropout delinquent," the head maid happily spoke. The head maid has been snooping on Hinata's conversations with her father about Kiba's harassment of her. The head maid believes that Hinata's 'complaints' were signs of attraction, while under the impression that Naruto is an 'Uneducated High school Dropout Delinquent.'

Before Hinata could counter the head maid leaving Hinata in the hands of one of the younger maids.

Akimichi Penthouse

Choji enters his family's kitchen to find his parents cooking breakfast, both having a grand time both happily smiling and laughing.

Thirteen years ago during the Vaglass' first attack, he wasn't there with his parents, he was invited by his friends, who knew of his dreams of designing his own Megazord.

Choji sighs as he remembers what his friends lost during that day. His parents notice him and the mother says, "Good morning Choji, you ready for school?" ( **I am not going to describe his mother.** )

"Yes mom, just need breakfast before I can go," Choji replied as he sits down at the bench.

"Remember Choji, we are going to the Fundraiser tonight," Choza Akimichi informed from in front of the stove before gaining a devious smile, "I hear Inoichi is bringing Ino to the Fundraiser tonight, so come right home after school."

"Sure Dad," Choji replied while his face is slightly flushed, but on the inside his dark inner voice shouts, 'Oh yeah, Now all we need to do is get her alone and show her the real me.' Choji mentally thought back, 'Don't even think about it, The last thing we need is you trying to act cool around Ino.'

'What was that?!' Choji's inner dark voice spoke.

Choji ignored the voice as eat his breakfast and then left the penthouse for school.

Fire District-Blaze Arcade-Shopping District-two hours later.

Lee arrives at the Blaze Arcade after stopping off at a local deli, for a Breakfast Sandwidge. As he finishes his breakfast, he reached his destination, The Blaze Arcade, Element city's best public entertainment centre. Lee stops at the door and sees a poster that makes him smile as he enters.

The poster says, 'Gunpla: free for all tournament. first prize tournament level custom Gunpla. Second prize a month's supply of Cup Ramen.'

Inside Lee sees thirty different people in line to sign up for the tournament, which he joins at the end. As Lee is patiently waiting in line, Naruto arrives to enter the Arcade after seeing the tournament poster outside. He sees Lee and asks, "Is this the sign up for the free for all tournament?"

Lee turns and greets Naruto, "Oh, hello again mister Namikaze, what brings you here?"

Naruto indicates a small box on his belt and says, "I came to battle. I had no idea there would be a free for all tournament, I would have been here sooner. What brings you here Lee?"

"I have a mandatory day off once a month, this is where I go," Lee answered.

Naruto then opens the box to reveal his gundam, coloured crimson red primary, black secondary armour with see through red hollow sections, on its back claymore styled sword in the same colour. ( **Recoloured Build Burning Gundam with a sword.** ) Lee looked even closer at the Gundam and notices small black spots along the limbs of the body. Naruto then says, "This is mine, Crimson Ace."

Lee was confused until he realised why Naruto showed him his gundam and says, "This is Tiger Claw," the Gundam blue with silver strips. On its back is a large battle axe while on its chest is golden tiger head styled chest plate. Its head designed to looks like a tiger while it's hand appear to be clawed. ( **Its is a Custom Exia.** )

Naruto put his gundam away and says, "Well no matter the result, no hard feeling," and shakes Lee's hand.

"Of course," Lee replies, "I will try to keep the damage to a minimum," with a big smile.

"Ha," Naruto countered, "you're the one who will be stuck doing repairs," smiling competively.

The both sign up at the booth and now wait for the tournament to begin.

Konoha High-Cafeteria.

Choji and Vic enter the Cafeteria with a sigh. The entire school was almost completely empty, most of the students spending the day preparing for the fundraiser. Most of the teachers didn't even bother to show up.

Choji looked around the cafeteria and sees only one other student, one Shikamaru Nara sleeping at their table. Choji and Vic both sit down next to him and Choji nudges Shikamaru and says, "Oi Shika, we need to talk to you."

Shikamaru yawns before saying, "I know, Naruto is back, the giant red Zord tends to be loud," as he leans back. Shikamaru then rests his head on his hands and says, "There is a tournament at Blaze Arcade today and the only people still at school are the honour students so let's go," before he could say anything else the cafeteria doors are barged open by a boy the same age as Hanabi, wearing nice clothes.

He shouts, "Where is everyone?!" this gained the three older students attention, where they noticed his skin colour, which was very odd because it is green.

The first one out of their stupor was Shikamaru who says, "There is a fundraiser being hosted tonight on the edge of town, at Uzumaki manor. The only other students here are in the Library."

Vic lowers his hood and asks, "What's your name Greenbean?"

The boy smiles and says, "Name's Garth Logan but you can call me Beastboy," while giving a heroic piece sign pose.

Wait you are the guy Hanabi couldn't stop talking about," Choji questioned before saying, "because she failed to mention your unique appearance."

Beastboy smirks and says, "Well I am just that amazing," he sits down with the older students and says, "Well do you guys know where to have fun?"

Choji looks to Shikamaru before saying, "Well we were about to go to the Blaze Arcade, we have a feeling a friend of ours is going to participate in todays, Gunpla Tournament."

"What is Gunpla?" Beastboy questioned.

Vaglass Secret Base.

Delete is currently examining the Buster's fighting styles and researching possible locations to strike. Delete smirks when he finds on, he looks towards Enter's metal back pack and ten minutes later Enter reconstitutes himself.

"When I find that human, I am going to kill him slowly," Enter speaks his mind while he stretches.

"Well until then," Delete replies as he turns Enter's Laptop towards Enter and continues, "I found a target. You will go in alone and set up a small outpost where you will slowly collect Enatron until we have enough for three megazords. It should take you a week."

"A week!" Enter shouts in anger.

"I will create a Metaroid at the other side of the city so they will not realise the loss of Enatron until it is too late," Delete replies with a knowing smirk.

Blaze Arcade-thirty minutes later.

Lee and Naruto are chatting with one another about their opponents, until they hear a large commotion. They look to the main entrance to see Kiba followed by a group of paparazzi taking photos and asking questions.

"Who is that?" Naruto questions Lee.

"Kiba Inuzaka, his family owns Element City's highest rated medical science company, both animal and human," Lee answered before sighing and saying, "In the world of Gunpla, he has never been defeated in every local match but he uses a different Gundam every battle. I have never fought him, but apparently he loses the first round of the nationals every time he entered."

Naruto's eyes narrow and he asks, "So you would know which one was his?"

"I heard a rumour that he only uses the best of the best that have won tournaments," Lee answered, "If the rumours are true, then whoever wins this tournament will be made an offer."

"Well people like that tend to lose big time," Naruto commented.

Then Choji, Shikamaru, Vic and Beastboy arrived to see Kiba signing up to the tournament, and then seeing Naruto. They head over to join their conversation and introduce Beastboy, They talked about the tournament and the favourites to win it.

Twenty minutes later they the owner of Blaze Arcade arrived on the balcony above. The owner is a buff Native American man with white hair, wearing sun glasses and an over the top fancy suit. ( **KillerBee, and no I will not be raping.** )

The Owner of the Blaze Arcade then shouts, "Competitors, I am your host, the Amazing KillaBee. Forty competitors and their Gunpla will enter the ring one will be victorious and receive," he gestured to the covered glass case, "With the recent attack in the Fire District, we bring a custom design based on the Red defender of Element City," the clothe is removed from the glass case reveals a red Gundam themed liked Buster vehicle CB-01 ACE.

Kiba laughed and shouts, "Where is the real first prize?!" getting an amused looks from Lee and Naruto, while the other competitors laughed.

"This free for all will be Tournament rules, meaning working together is acceptable but there can only be one winner," KillaBee informed and continued with, "The one difference between the tournaments and today's event, the field of battle has been chosen ahead of time. The field of combat shall be," he pauses for dramatic effect, "Sky Maze!"

Sky Maze is basically a never ending field of floating small Sky Islands closely packed together and with boulders of multiple different sizes. It is a paradise for heavy Gundams and stealth, as the more mobile Gundams require room to move and Snipers will struggle to get a clear shot further than mid range.

Naruto looks around at the other competitors to see Kiba with a knowing smirk, as he taps his gunpla case that appears to be twice the size of a regular gunpla case. Naruto narrows and asks Lee, "Has Kiba ever appeared to know something before anyone else? During his matches, say the terrains he would be fighting on?"

"For every local match he has used the best suited gunplay," Shikamaru answered he sighs, "It is such a drag to see that inflated ego with an unfair advantage. Present company excluded," causing Naruto and Choji to smirk in amusement.

"Will the competitors enter the Gunpla Tournament room, and Audience members come up stairs for the best view," KillaBee exclaims as the tournament doors open Naruto, Lee, Kiba and the rest of the competitors enter while the twenty audience members, minus Shikamaru, Choji, Vic and Beastboy wait until they were alone.

Beastboy then asks, "Okay, I understand that this Gunpla is like a videogame but requires the pilot or an third party to build and repair a physical plastic model. But what I now want to know is what was the inside joke you two and Naruto are in on?"

SHikamaru and Choji smirk before revealing their Gunpla's, Shikamaru revealing a golden kabuto themed gunpla with Heavy cannons on it shoulders and extending arms, while Choji's gunpla is blue with oversized arms and legs, with missile pods on its shoulders. ( **Gundam AGE the first gundam, with its muscle form.** ) Choji then says, "Whenever we played against Naruto he would have us fight in the Sky Maze."

"And let me guess," Vic started before saying, "Naruto's Gunpla has an unfair advantage, right?"

"Actually," Shikamaru started, "Naruto's Gunpla, at least on paper, Sky Maze should be his worst map, as his is speed based."

They then head up to the Audience area. The seats around the tournament area, was mainly empty, with largest group being Kiba's fan girls and his paparazzi.

KillaBee then says, "Competitors Set your Gunpla!" on the large table is a large hologram of floating islands with a large mass right in the middle.

Everyone does as they are told along with their individual control bases. Once Crimson ACE and all the other gunplas' are 'activated,' Ace lifts its head and crosses its arms. Lee's Tiger Claw, puts a hand on its axe while crouching in a launch position.

Naruto then mutters, "Ready."

KillaBee then shouts, "Begin!"

"Go!" Naruto finishes. "Kai!" Lee also shouts at the same time from the other side of particle table. ( **Kai means release.** )

Out of the forty gunpla on the board, thirty seven of them were straight instruction builds, and most of them poorly built. Twenty of them are Zaku models, either heavy artillery models and scout models of different colours. Seven of them are main final Gundams from the different seasons of the anime. The last gunpla revealed was another Zaku model, but customised into a Cruiser Buster, while also double the size of an average gunpla.

Lee looks through the eyes of his gunpla and sees the Zaku models are surrounding the Cruiser Buster and says, "So that is why there are so many base build Zakus, they are teaming up with Mister Inuzaku," he frowns and says, "that is very unsportsmanship of him," refering to the Gunpla that were not with Kiba. Lee looks around for the Crimson Ace but can see it.

As this was going on KillaBee was announcing the destruction of the last base gunpla, as the sounds of young kids crying, turns out today was some young kid's birthday, and he wanted to play in his first tournament, with the gunpla he had built all by himself. The destruction was surprising as the damage was meant to be set to a lower damage level, but it apparently was set to the highest level. KillaBee uses his hand to cover the microphone and whispers to the stage hand behind him, "What the hell happened, this system shouldn't even be able to do this."

The Stage hand whispers back, "The maintenance came in this morning and said there was a Hardware update to the system."

KillaBee mutters a 'dam it' before telling the stage hand, "give those kids replacement kits and give the Birthday boy another one to go with it," the stage hand nods and goes to do just that.

At this point Lee has had enough and goes on the offensive. Tiger Claw removes its axe from its back and throws it towards a group of Zakus resulting in the five gunplas their guns and chests cut in half and exploding, before the axe comes back to its hand. Lee was then forced to dodge a satellite beam that destroyed everything in its path.

Lee was not given any reprieve all the base Zakus went for him. Lee moved Tiger Claw to avoid a barrage of blasts but a sneaky grenade was thrown from the side, and landing behind him forcing him into a large floating boulder, the axe falling out of his grip and into the hands of a random Zaku. Tiger Claw recovers before brawling with a group of Zakus without its axe.

"Why doesn't that gunpla have a gun?" Beastboy questioned.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and Choji says, "When building a gunpla, all experienced players use beam weapons primarily, while the more patient players build each individual missile, and equipment. But there are those players who build their gunpla and play to an extent, focus on their gunpla's performance and agility to the point where they are almost an extension of themselves."

"Clearly that Tiger themed Gunpla's pilot knows what he is doing," Shikamaru commented before adding, "But-"

What happened next was the main cannon firing again and this time the beam destroyed another five Zakus while also destroying the left side of the Tiger Claw.

"The Zakus were a distraction," Shikamaru finished.

Tiger Claw was still moving in a limited capacity, before two of the surviving Zakus grab each side of the Tiger claw and taking it to the Cruiser Buster, and forced it to its 'knee' and they all hear Kiba's voice, "How does it feel to be defeated by a superior opponent?"

"When I fight a superior opponent," Lee retorts, "I will tell you," angering Kiba.

Kiba aims his handheld blaster at Tiger Claw's damaged 'face' and pulls the trigger, only for Tiger Claw to vanish in a red blur. The Cruiser Buster searches for the Tiger Claw only to discover that all his 'troops' were all destroyed by another red blur.

"I hear that you participated in the national tournament but lost during your first match each time," Naruto spoke revealing Crimson Ace above the Cruiser Buster, "from what I have seen," Crimson Ace is upside down attached to a boulder, "You have no right to compete in Gunpla, let alone play against those who have earned the right to fight."

"And who are you to lecture me, when I have participated in the nationals," Kiba shouted as he tried to fire his secondary weapon at Crimson Ace only for it to vanish and appear on another boulder the right way up and level with the Cruiser Buster.

Crimson Ace took a stance, with one hand on the handle of the sword. Naruto then says, "I will give you one free shot. I will not dodge and you can use whatever weapon you wish," Making Kiba smirk.

"This is such a drag. Naruto just won this match," Shikamaru complained.

"I am surprised that he is even using his sword," Choji added.

Beastboy and Vic is confused by this and Vic then questions the two, "What are you two even talking about? He just said he wasn't going to dodge, and from what I have seen the large beam will destroy everything in its path."

"Watch," Choji stated, "This is why Naruto was known as the strongest pilot of the Gunpla World tournament ten years ago."

The Cruiser Buster aims at Crimson Ace and charges its Satelite beam to full power and with pin point accuracy. Crimson Ace drew its sword and changed its stance to that of a watchful knight standing guard, revealing the sword to have a black handle with a red guard, the centre of the blade is a solid red while the blade is a glowing green. ( **The basic shape is Rebellion from Devil may Cry.** ) The guard and centre of the blade appear to open and has vents.

"Kiba is taking the bait," Shikamaru commented.

The Cruiser Buster's satellite cannon fires at almost point blank range, but instead of destroying everything in its path, the beam is stopped by Crimson Ace's sword, and is absorbed into the blade causing it to glow brighter.

Crimson Ace draws its sword and Naruto says, "Now," in anger before pausing, "Feel the wrath of those you wronged," and Crimson Ace swings its blade in a three hundred degree slash.

The result of the swing was truly devastating, not only was the Cruiser Buster cut in half, but every rock, boulder and land mass alone the path of the blade was cut in half through the entire field of battle.

Crimson Ace swings his sword in multiple arcs destroying more of the floating terrain until all that remained of the Cruiser Buster was the individual joints and its head.

Lee sees this and concedes the battle, resulting in Naruto winning the battle, and KillaBee announcing, "The winner of this month's Gunpla free for all," and then speaks into a presenter microphone attached to the ceiling and Shouts, "Crimson ACE!"

The crowd, parents and children who watched the end of the tournament, all cheered in amazement as the particles were dispersing with Crimson Ace crossing its arms and landing on its feet, like a warrior resting while waiting for its next fight.

KillaBee then went down to the 'ring' and asks Naruto, "So why did the former champion join this simple free for all," and points the microphone at Naruto.

Naruto collects Crimson Ace and says, "I wanted to have some fun, but from the outcome this was a waste of time," Naruto is then handed the first prize, the themed gunpla. Naruto looks around to see one kid still crying and walks over to him and asks, "Hey kid, what is your name?"

The crying kid who is wearing an over sized blue scarf looks up to Naruto, no older than ten and says, "My name is Konohamaru, and today is my tenth birthday."

Naruto then puts two and two together and says, "Was today also your first tournament?" and receives a nod, "Then here," and gives Konohamaru the Gunpla themed after CB-01 ACE and finishes with, "Here is some advice for you in the future, when building your Gunpla always put your heart and soul into your creations, and when you lose a battle it gives you the chance to improve you gunpla and become better," then walks away.

Konohamaru is shocked as all his friends surrounded him to look at the tournament level Gunpla, not seeing Naruto smiling as he meets up with his friends and Beastboy.

"Show off," Shikamaru commented, "I was half expecting you to forfeit."

"I would have," Naruto replied, "but that Kiba pissed me off," he then looks at the time and says, "I have to go and get ready for the Fundraiser," and received nods from Shikamaru and Choji.

He took three steps towards the exit when he is stopped by Kiba, "Oi, how much for that Gunpla?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned while looking at Kiba like he grew a second head.

"The red Gunpla that just won the Free for All, how much do you want for it," Kiba questioned.

"It is not for sale," Naruto replied before Kiba grabs the front of his shirt and gets in his face.

"Everything has a price!" Kiba retorted in anger.

Naruto looks him in the eyes and says, "Every competitor of the world tournament, build their own," Naruto then grips Kiba's wrist to cause him pain, "Consider doing that instead of cheating, next time," he lets Kiba go and leaves Blaze Arcade.

"Bastard," Kiba says as he glares in the direction Naruto went.

USP ROOT division HQ Medical room-thirty Minutes Later.

Sasuke awakens to see himself in the USP ROOT Med-Bay, and sits up. And then remembers what happened yesterday and says, "Damn you Busters."

Sakura then enters to see Sasuke awake and asks, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"What happened?" Sasuke questions with gritted teeth.

Sakura sighs and says, "After the Metaroid disabled you, the Busters destroyed it before the enemy could send their megazord. The Busters then deployed the red megazord, along with two unidentified vehicles. They managed to defeat the enemy Megazord before it could steal any Enatron. During the battle Lee retrieved the weapon systems for the armour and he discovered an enemy commander."

Sasuke glares at Sakura, and then gets up and says, "What right does he have to touch my equipment?"

"He went to retrieve the equipment which the enemy commander was about to possibly steal," Sakura retorted as Sasuke was getting dressed, "Where are you going? You still need to recover from your injuries."

"Clearly you have forgotten who I am," Sasuke retorted, "There is a fundraiser that I need to go to tonight, to help raise funds for the USP's main provider, Uchiha Innovations."

"The one at Uzumaki Manor?" Sakura question.

"Where else?" Sasuke says as he leaves the Med-Bay.

Sasuke walks past Lee while glaring at him. Lee salutes as Sasuke goes past him, and once he is gone Lee walks past to see Sakura in the med-bay just sitting on the bed looking tired. Lee then says, "Tough day at the office?"

Sakura looks up to see Lee out of uniform and laughs a little before saying, "Yeah, Sasuke is angry that the Busters defeated both the Metaroid and the enemy megazord. Then that anger shifted to you after he found out you discovered the identity of the Vaglass commander," and receives a nod from Lee, she then asks, "Why are you out of uniform?"

Lee sighs and says, "Today was my forced day off," he then reaches for his gunpla pouch and says, "I normally spend a couple hours challenging people to Gunpla battles until I am defeated or run out of challengers," he shows her the damaged Tiger Claw, "today there was a tournament and I bumped into Naruto. He apparently is a fan of Gunpla battle. Unfortunately one of the competitors tried to cheat and Naruto got mad," Lee then smiled, "his Gunpla was so fast, saved tiger claw from a point blank shot, while also destroying twelve other gunplas. Then he draws his sword and cut the field in half."

"So you and Naruto enjoy kids' games?" Sakura comments with a smirk.

Lee once again sighs and says, "Gunpla battle became a hobby of mine when the rest of the engineering team got sick of me not using my days off. So they made it a major part of my monthly time table," Lee sighs, "I found it by chance, and after my first battle I found myself a natural at it. I spent a couple hours each night just to build this," referring to Tiger Claw. Then Lee says with determination, "I Want to fight him, but Tiger Claw was too damaged to continue."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Sakura question in seriousness.

"I think I have a way of getting answers from Naruto," Lee finishes.

Uzumaki Manor-four hours later.

Naruto is standing in front of his mirror wearing a black suit, while trying to tie his red tie. Out of all the things he learned, how to tie a tie was not one of them. This is the sight that Nick sees as he enters Naruto's room. Nick appearance was different as well. Well if the oversized bowtie was anything to go by.

"Naruto the party has already started," Nick says as he enters the room and sees Naruto struggling, "Let me help you," Nick takes over and tie the tie around Naruto's neck. Nick then 'sighs' and says, "We better hurry, Hinata is down stairs raiding the food from the table and you are going to have to stop her before she eats it all."

Naruto chuckles before replying, "Well if the fundraiser gets boring I could take Hinata to get nice dinner."

Nick chuckles at hearing this and says once he finished tying Naruto's tie, "Well if you need to make a quick getaway," Naruto nods in affirmative.

The two then leave for the main hallway on the second floor. Where they see people entering, wearing suits and fancy dresses, they are either talking to one another or having their photos taken. Naruto walks down the steps towards the function hall past a small crowd. Naruto walked into the main hall to see it full of people, and spotting Choji and Hinata, facing away from him, near the food table.

Hinata is wearing a white strapless dress that reaches her ankles, which is borderline wedding dress. Choji is wearing black suit with a blue tie.

Naruto walks over to them to discover Hinata holding a large metal serving plate full of food and her lower half of her face covered in sauce. Naruto reaches inside his suit's coat and pulls out a handkerchief and says, "Are enjoying yourself?"

Hinata nods and says, "Very much so," not noticing the handkerchief, "The head maid ordered all the other maids not to let me eat, thinking I wouldn't fit into this stupid dress."

Naruto nods and puts the handkerchief into her hand holding the plate and says, "Well you look nice. Even with a dirty face," smiling at Hinata's look of realisation, before laughing with Choji while Hinata's embarrassed red face.

Hinata looks at the handkerchief then her plate of food, she spent five seconds thinking on it and shrugs before continuing to eat her food.

Choji then asks Naruto, "So are you going to participate in any other tournaments?" peaking Hinata's attention.

Naruto sighs then answers with, "No, today was just me failing to relax. That Kiba cheated and ruined the entire event," making Hinata narrow her eyes.

"He likes to do that," Hinata says in annoyance.

Their conversation was ruined when an obnoxious voice speaks, "Well if it isn't the coward who ran away," the three turn to see Sasuke Uchiha walking up to them with a glass of wine in hand.

Naruto looks at him more annoyed then angry and retorts with, "What are you doing here thief?"

Sasuke grits his teeth as he says, "I was just taking back what was mine," in barely restrained anger.

"I know you father's company wants the secrets of transportation, but they are beyond your reach," Naruto says angering Sasuke further he then whispered to him, "and Proto Tiger will never accept you as its pilot," and goes with Hinata and Choji leaving Sasuke to stew in anger.

They go outside to the balcony overlooking the cliff, where they continued to talk. Hinata continues to eat, Choji says, "So the Uchihas are still trying to get your fathers work?"

"The notes Danzo took where incomplete," Naruto replied, "Which is why said 'research' is incomplete," lying towards the end, his eyes looking to the other two, indicating for them to play along, As they notice someone trying to listen to their conversation.

"Well all the research was at the lab," Hinata added to the lie.

Choji nods and says, "I'll leave you two alone," and went back to the ballroom, walking past Sasuke trying to look bored, before walking away. He then looks towards the large group of people and sees a blond girl his age wearing a purple dress at the edge of the group holding a glass of wine in hand.

Back outside Hinata and Naruto are just staring out to the ocean. Both wanting to say something but could not find the words. The first one to speak was Hinata who started giggling like she was being tickled.

Naruto looks to Hinata to see Kurama licking her cheek as Hinata was in the process of 'aiding' Hinata in cleaning her face of the sauce still on her face. Naruto started to laugh along with Hinata until they both hear a slow song start to play. Naruto asks, "Would you like to dance?"

Hinata smiles and answers, "I would love to."

Kurama jumps to Naruto's shouder as he and Hinata returns to the function hall and head straight to the dance floor, with Kurama acting as a scarf around. The two Busters embrace each other as they slow dance with their eyes closed, as if nothing could interrupt their moment together.

Unfortunately their moment was ruined by Kiba who had been looking for Hinata, since he had arrived. When Kiba saw the two slow dancing while closely embraced, he didn't even know who she was dancing with, as he didn't care. He drops his fifth wine glass and stomps over to Naruto grabs his shoulder and pulls him back to punch in the face.

"Naruto!" Hinata calls out as Naruto hits the floor.

When she goes to help him up she is grabbed by Kiba and shouts at Naruto, "Stay away from my girl," as Hinata pulls herself out of his weak grip.

Kiba turns to her to receive a heavy bitch slap knocking him back. Hinata then says, "I am not 'your' girl. I don't even want to know you."

Kiba gets angry and grabs the front of her dress, resulting in it ripping. Kiba then says as she covers herself, "You are my girl, and always will be," he drops her and starts to kick Naruto's side, while he is still dazed from the sucker punch.

With Choji who was still talking with the blond girl hears a commotion, and turns to see Kiba kicking Naruto on the ground while Hinata does her best to cover her chest while trying to stop Kiba from kicking Naruto. Choji'e eyes narrow before becoming Blue. He says to the girl, "We will have to continue later doll, I have to help my friend."

The girl's eyes narrows and she says, "My name is Ino, Choji you know that."

"Choji knows," 'Choji' says, "He will be back in a minute," and winks at her before moving to stand behind Kiba. As Kiba went to swing a heavy kick to Naruto, he was lifted into the air by the back of the neck forcing him into the air. "You know I always thought of you as a bully, completely lame and could never accept no as an answer," he looks around and says, "Well I think I won't treat you like you were treating my friend in his own house, I will just ask you to leave," instead of asking 'Choji' throws him like a bowling ball, and has him slid along the polished floor out the function hall, past the main hall and out the main front door.

'Choji' dusts his hands off. Naruto gets up and says, "thank you Ji. The bastard sucker punched me," rubbing his jaw. Naruto looks to Hinata and says, "Come on, I'll get you another dress," and leads her out the function hall. The now named Ji went back to Ino to 'start' talking to one another, if you look closely you can see steam rising from the top of 'Choji's' head.

Upstairs-Head bedroom-(Naruto's parents room.)

Naruto is sitting with his back facing away from the walk-in closet that belonged to his parents. Inside said closet was Hinata, only wearing lacy white panties as the head maid said to her that the dress would not fit her with it. The now ruined dress was in a trash can, after she ensured that it was nothing but scrap, she was tempted to set it on fire but stopped herself when she realised that she did not have a lighter or other method of starting a fire.

Hinata looks around the large walk-in closet and sees a lot of normal clothing towards the front of the closet while towards the back she sees the formal wear barely pushing past twenty.

"Everything okay in there? Hinata," Naruto questioned over his shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto," she replies, "I just located the formal wear," she looks to the dresses and finds a sun kissed light yellow dress, perfectly preserved. She removes it from the hangers and climbs into it. Once both straps are over her shoulders she looks in the mirror to see the dress is a little loose on her, if it was two sizes smaller it would be perfect on her. To her surprise the dress suddenly reduced in size to fit her frame and height, as she she says like a little girl, "epp!"

Naruto hears her and says, "What happened?" but doesn't enter the closet. Hinata steps out the closet to reveal here wearing his mothers yellow dress, and he says, "Oh, Sorry if that dress scared you, it is a replica to replace the dress my dad destroyed on my parents first date. Self repairing and altering same stuff they make spacesuits out of." ( **This is a fake material I made up.** )

Hinata looked shocked before she went to look at herself in the body length mirror and sadly says, "It is like it was made for me," and she looks down.

Naruto stands behind her before hugging her from behind and says, "Mum would be happy to see someone wearing her dress instead of it being a waist hanging in a closet."

She turns around in his hug a returns the hug and says, "I am so sorry, for what Kiba did to you," lightly crying into his chest.

Naruto chuckles and says, "If i can't accept the good with the bad what kind of boyfriend would I be," Hinata looks him in the eyes in shock when he realised what he said. Naruto realised what he said, and goes to apologise but instead Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought her lips to his and engaged in a deep kiss with Naruto.

Naruto was shocked until he wrapped his arms around her waist and joined in.

At this point Nick arrives to ask, "Naruto, Hinata are you two," was as far as he got when he saw the two ignore him. Nick then says, "Nevermind," and leaves the room to find Goresaki and Usada.

"Did you find them?" Usada questioned.

Nick chuckles and says, "Looks like you won't be able to tease Hinata relationship status anymore," confusing Usada.

Vic's apartment

Vic and Beastboy had been enjoying some coffee, Vic's with cream no sugar while Beastboy's is black with five sugars. Their difference in coffee flavours lead to their current discussion.

"So you don't eat meat?" Vic questioned.

"Nothing that comes from an animal," Beastboy replied with a sip of his coffee.

"So Vegan," Vic said, "Let me guess parents are also vegan?"

"They died when I was a toddler," Beastboy replied, "I became a vegan when I learnt where meat comes from. Though you being a Cyborg, is quite cool."

"Well it comes with its advantages but just as many disadvantages," Vic adds, "but it is a part of me now."

"I feel the same way," Beastboy started, "My parents died in a car accident, I only survived due to what happened to give me this green skin."

Vic nodded sadly before saying, "To gain power something is lost," they both nodded at that before Vic says, "While we are here let us look at building you a gunplay," making Beastboy smirk.

Blaze Arcade-Midnight

Delete, with his metal bird on his shoulder, enters the building through a power outlet and smirks at sight of a VR fighting game. His bird jumps off his shoulder and transforms into a pistol and lands into Delete's hand.

Delete then reveals a glowing green USB fused with a syringe like device. He loads the device into the gun and says, "Metavirus to control," he aims at the VR fighting game and finishes with, "Install."

He shoots the USB like device at the VR game, but instead of instantly making a Metaroid the USB fused with the VR game.

Delete chuckles before saying, "now to wait," and leaves the way he came in.

Uzumaki Industries-R&D department.

In the centre of the Research and Development division of Uzumaki Industries, is the Vault, holding the more dangerous experimental projects. Composed of an Adimantium, Vibranium and Titanium nano composite that ensure the only things that get in or out is through the main door, which is locked with a holographic biometric security system.

Currently there are two individuals standing next to it while a much shorter or younger individual in a green bodysuit hacking into the security system.

"I still don't understand why I can't just zap the door open, Gizmo," came from the girl with pink hair.

The now named Gizmo replies with, "We are trying to steal very dangerous and valuable research prototypes that your powers could damage Jinx," he then points at the tallest of the three and says, "And Mammoth can't open the vault because it is made to withstand multiple point blank nuclear bombs."

The now named Mammoth blinks and asks in confusion, "Why go to that level of security? Just for some research projects."

Gizmo opens the Vault and they look inside to see nothing but a note on an empty table. They walk inside except for Gizmo who entered using metal spider legs. The girl Jinx reads the note out loud, "To whoever is reading this note, congratulations on being the second person to break in only to discover it to be completely empty. Regards, Ghost."

"Empty?" Gizmo questions and then says, "Our employer is not going to like this."

End of Chapter three

( **First I want to say, that Gundam Build fighters both seasons is my favourite series. Mostly because during my youth I grew up with shows like power rangers, big bad Beetleborgs, Digimon, Pokemon and finally Yugioh. The idea that Yugioh had monsters that really came to life is still a cool concept. Imagine if something you built, with sweat and tears, for it to be brought to life.**

 **No transformation this time which is why the Gunpla battle was included so that I wasn't limited to just the battles against Vaglass.**

 **Also in the last Chapter I had a preview for the continuation of Menma's journey, I changed the name to '** Riders in New York' **because the original title was too much of a giveaway.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please review and comment. Until Next time Beware the Wraith!** )


	4. VRoid Pt 1

**Go-Buster, Game On. Chapter Four.**

( **So I haven't updated this story since last Christmas, though eight stories that appear to be popular or interesting, and after this I will update 'The Uzumaki Ghost' after this story.**

 **Now for the story...**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID, I WOULD DRIVING MY OWN GIANT ROBOT!** )

Chapter Start

 **Fourteen years previous-One year before the 'Accident'-The day Naruto met Hinata.**

A very young Hinata was walking with her mother, a beautiful woman who much like Hinata but in her early thirties and wearing a green flight suit, holding hands and the older woman. Hinata is led to two people, a tall man with yellow hair wearing a lab coat and a pair of green goggles on his head, the other a red headed woman wearing a yellow dress, the two were enjoying a nice lunch.

Hinata then hides behind her mother's leg, before the mother speaks, "It is okay Hinata, these are some of the people I want you to meet," she kneels down and nudges the four year old forward.

The two then walk forward where the man then sees them and greets the two, "Hikari, we weren't expecting you for another week," the man then sees Hinata behind Hikari's legs, "and who is this?"

Hikari gave Hinata some words of encouragement before Hinata stepped forward and introduced herself, "H-h-h-hello, I-I-I-I am H-h-h-hinata a-a-and I am F-f-f-four," while rubbing her elbow with a terrible stutter.

The Red haired woman then introduces the two, "I am Kushina and this is my husband Minato," Kushina then asks, "So Hinata what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hinata looked at her sandle covered feet and says, "I don't know," feeling guilty.

Minato laughs and says, "Well you are only four, give it time and you will find what you truly wish to do for you."

Kushina smiles before kneeling down so she was eye to eye with Hinata, "There is someone I would like you to meet, are you okay with tha?" Hinata nods, not wanting to offend the red haired woman she had just met. Kushina smiles and takes Hinata's had along with a basket of food, as she leads Hinata to a lab further into the Facility.

Hikari watches her daughter walk with Kushina when Minato speaks, "Don't worry they will do each other some good," he finishes with a comforting smile.

Hikari then says, "I now have full custody," she then leans on the table, "It took three years, to get custody. So you need to hire a new pilot."

Minato smiles and says, "If you are worried about your career, I have an offer," Hikari looks him in the eyes, "I want you to train our new pilot and any future pilots," a new person entered the room. Who Minato then introduced him, "This is Itachi Uchiha, he was recently emancipated, I has three degrees in mechanical engineering, robotics and computer software." ( **Yes this is Itachi Uchiha.** )

 **Present Day-ten minutes after the events of the last chapter.**

Hinata and Naruto return to the party, where everyone was silenced by the stunning beauty in the deceptively simple dress, while also having her arm looped around Naruto's arm. The Paparazzi at the party shook out of their shock and rush over to get the necessary pictures for the front page of their respective news outlets. Once they get away from the 'press' the two walked past Choji who had a rather large ice pack on his head and back. Choji sees the two and just smiles, still worn out.

Naruto looks to Hinata and asks, "Would you like to Dance."

Hinata smiles and says, "of course."

The two then walked to the centre of the dance floor for a slow dance, as Choji stood and went to get a drink, before a random member of the press came up to him and starts asking questions about Hinata. Choji just said one sentence, "They have been inseparable since they were four."

 **Fourteen years previous-One year before the 'Accident'-The day Naruto met Hinata. (Continued)**

Kushina led Hinata through the facility until they reached the Research and Development department of the centre, where they opened a private lab with two hand scanners, one at about two feet off the floor and the other at average shoulder height.

Kushina kneels at the lower scanner and slides the face over and inserts a keycard, lets the scanner scan her hand before she speaks, "Place your hand on the hand print, and you will have full access." Hinata hesitantly nods and proceeds to let the scanner scan her hand, going as far as to scan her DNA, nerve endings, blood vessels and electrical signatures, the process taking less than five seconds. Kushina then says, "Now you are able to enter this lab whenever you are here," Kushina then leads Hinata into the lab.

Inside they see a blond boy the same age as Hinata, working on a couple computer one with an instant messaging open and the other running simulations of robotic movements. The boy types and says, "Basic movement are working as they were meant to, but the more complex movements appear to be causing the entire design to fail." The message on the screen then asks, 'how have you tested the design?' where the boy responds with, "I have run the automated tests, both automated and manual," the message board then asks, 'perhaps a second set of eyes will help find your problem.' The boy sighs and says, "Yeah, when someone else learns how the technologies that I am combining to achieve."

"Naruto," Kushina starts, "I brought someone to meet with you."

Naruto turns around and says, "Hey mom, I was just trying to fix my design."

Kushina smiles, walks up to Naruto and gives the boy a hug and says, "Well whenever the problem is, it is best to get your mind off of it and then come back to it," she then pulled him towards Hinata and continues, "this is Hikari's daughter, Hinata, how about you show her your fun room," she then places the basket on Naruto's desk, "and have a nice lunch."

Naruto pouts and says, "Mom, it's my lab not a play room," and crosses his arms.

Kushina smile and says, "I know sweetie, but your four years old," causing him to frown, "So how about you show her your Gunpla designs and tester."

Naruto frowns and says, "But she is a girl, she wouldn't be interested."

Hinata looks down at her feet sad, while Kushina then says, "You never know, she may enjoy Gunpla as much as you."

Naruto looks at his mother confused before relenting; he walks over to Hinata, grabs her hand and drags her to the door on the left side of the room. When inside the room is shown to have a hexagonal computer like table with a control on each side. The back wall had shelves with Gunplas of various designs and models. The right side of the room has what appears to be an advanced model 3D printer and work bench, while on the left side was another table with board games, unopened Gunpla kits and paper blueprints. On the Hexagonal table was a red Gunpla.

Hinata looked at the red Gunpla with interest, and asks, "What is this?" pointing at the Gunpla.

Naruto smiles and says, "That is my first handmade Gunpla that I designed and built, Crimson Proto." ( **Think Crimson Ace, but less detailed and without the sword and of poorer quality.** )

Hinata's eyes widened as she asks, "You made this?"

Naruto smiled and says, "Yeah, I designed it using my computer and what my dad taught me about technology and science."

Hinata then asks, "W-w-w-why?"

Naruto smiles and activates the table and says, "This is for Gunpla battle," he stands on a smallish stool that allows him to stand at the necessary height, "basically the pilot, me, uses these control platforms to make them move," as he said this Crimson Proto began to move, fly like a regal knight. Naruto then goes to say, "Want to have a try?" Hinata blushes and nods, as he turns the table off. Then Naruto says, "Pick a Gunpla off the wall that you like."

She looks through the shelves and choices a yellow SD Gundam with a rabbit design.

 **Two Hours Later-still in the past.**

The door opens to reveal a young Shikamaru, a young Choji and an old man that looks like Shikamaru but in his late thirties and with a goatee. They enter the lab to see Naruto standing behind Hinata teaching her how to 'fly' a Gunpla. The older man just shakes his head and leaves the four kids alone, with Hinata smiling with Naruto's arms around her, guiding her hands.

 **Present Day.**

As Naruto and Hinata dance, Shikamaru snuck out of the ball room, and heads through the study to the Bunker access door. No one appeared to see his disappearance from the ballroom. Ten minutes later he came out again, leaving no one the wiser as he rejoined the party.

Once the song ended, the two went to get drinks, and snacks for Hinata. That was when a men with black hair and goatee, and appeared to be in his early forties, walked up to them. The man then speaks, "How are you going Naruto? Are you becoming a ladies' man like me?"

Naruto sighed and says, "Hello Tony, you still causing the deaths of thousands?" Naruto's tone indicated that he did not want to talk to the Stark.

Tony Stark, eccentric multi-trillionnaire whose father was responsible for the creation of atom bomb during World War Two, and created a weapons company that until two years previous, was selling weapons to military forces and terrorists. Tony looked at his younger rival and says, "Can we talk in private?" his tone indicating it was important.

Naruto narrows his eyes and says, "Sure, but she is coming with me," Naruto's tone meaning, 'my house my rules.'

Tony nods and the three head for the private study away from prying eyes, and is followed by Choji and Nick. Shortly after the doors to the study closes, Sasuke leans on the wall next to the main doors that the five went through.

 **Inside the Study.**

Tony leaned against the wall next to the fire place with a drink in hand, Naruto swiped his hand over a hidden control pad in the wall, while Hinata and Choji sit down in front of Tony as Nick went to the bookcase and opens a hidden compartment with a kitchenette and tea pot.

Naruto then spoke, "What do you want?"

"Look," Tony started, "I should have believed you, thirteen years ago, but ever since then I have had a couple satellites scanning for," Tony pauses before finishing, "Enetron based inter-dimensional matter dislocation."

Naruto snorts and says, "Let me guess you wanted to make a weapon?"

Tony shakes his head and says, "Interplanetary travel, back then I knew not to turn dimensional energies into a weapon. I am not that suicidal," Tony finishes his drink and says, "Uchiha corp on the other hand," he was met with silence so he continued, "All I have is circumstance, and low level readings, that vanish within a ten block radius of their corporate head quarters and I encountered group that may have stolen or bought the tech from them."

Naruto grunted as Hinata then spoke, "That technology is dangerous, especially when those using it have no idea what they are doing."

Tony nods in agreement before placing a phone like device on the table in front of Hinata and Choji, and says, "This here is the access codes and data I found, and truly I am sorry."

Naruto took the data pad and began to read the information. He then looks to the Stark as he finished his drink and asks, "Why did you not hand this to SHEILD?"

Tony snorted and says, "They want me to make weapons again, specifically the Ironman armour."

Naruto nods, before going to another book case, but flipping a single shelf horizontally to reveal a computer terminal with a bunch of USB storage devices. He attaches on such device to the computer terminal types in a couple commands before removing the device and throwing the USB to the Stark, "That will stop any Vaglass from stealing your armours, just install the software into Jarvis. Though just to warn you the Software may have a side effect that may be considered impossible by current standards."

Tony looked at the device and chuckles before saying, "Yep, its official," he looks to Naruto, "You are smarter than me," Tony pockets the device and says, "The closest I have gotten to a giant robot is my Hulkbuster suit, and that only works half the time."

Naruto then says, "Well next time you have to fight the Hulk, just buy him a hundred burgers, and ask nicely."

Tony chuckles at that answer before concluding, "That might work."

"Wait," Choji starts, "What is it like being a superhero?"

Tony stops at the door and says over his shoulder, "Don't worry you'll find out soon. Also I told everyone who I was because, well, I am a glory hound." He then left the room so that the three could process what Tony told them.

Choji then leans back into the couch and asks, "What the hell does that even mean?"

In answer Nick drops a newspaper in front of Choji with the title, 'The true menace of Element City' with a sketch underneath of the three busters, their basic shapes changed to appear more sinister.

Naruto looked at the paper closely before reading the publisher/sponsors of this brand of newspaper and says, "The only people who have access to this kind 'knowledge' and would be dumb enough to cause a panic, is Danzo and his Uchiha supporters," he reads the articles about the Busters and says, "Plus they neglected to mention anything about the Metaroid or the modified construction droids." Naruto goes to the terminal and types another set of commands and says, "For now we should relax and tomorrow the two of you should move in."

Hinata's face lit up with the impression of a tomato. Choji asks in confusion, "What?"

Naruto then says over his shoulder, "So that your families will avoid the cross fire," he then exited the study and returned to party.

Nick then spoke, "He won't admit it, but Naruto does not want you two to be sad," Nick then places two cups of tea in front of the two teenagers, "And your families could be caught in the crossfire."

Hinata took her cup and takes a small sip before speaking, "Our secret may be revealed," she then looks to Choji, "The Vaglass could discover our identities."

Choji nods before Nick then speaks, "Also the mansion is equipped with defences against attack. So here you two would be able to relax in safety or recuperate."

Choji nods again before making a joke, "It may impress girls and then I could get a date."

Hinata shakes her head and says, "What you need is a girl who can accept the both of you."

Choji sighs and says, "Or I could avoid overheating."

HInata finishes her tea and says, "For the first date."

The rest of the night went well as Sasuke left after Tony Stark left the party Sasuke made a phone call only to leave a message to the ROOT division, before leaving the party to return to base. Hinata informed her father about her change in living conditions while Choji informed his parents. Choji's parents were supportive while it took Hinata admitting to her father that the maids have been trying to get her to date Kiba. Naruto simply enjoyed a simple drink while watching the rest of the party, though when he looked to Jiraiya and Tsunade making out he gagged.

 **ROOT headquarters-the next morning-Inside Proto-Tiger's cockpit.**

Sakura types on her laptop that she has connected to Proto-Tiger's systems, before leaning back and releasing a tired sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment, not noticing a tiny camera peak out under a hidden panel that hides itself when she opens her eyes. She continues to type on her laptop when the door behind her opens to reveal Lee holding a couple cold bottles of water. He hands one to her and asks, "How is it going?"

Sakura sighs as Lee handed her a bottle before she take a gulp of the water and then speaks, "I have been going over what little code that I can, but most of the coding is either hidden or it is firewalled to the point I would need to erase the entire system just access the core system codes."

"What were you looking for?" Lee questioned in curiosity.

Sakura leaned back in the seat and says, "I am trying and failing to find a way to improve the equipment to defend the Enatron tanks and civilians."

Lee looked to the controls of Proto-Tiger and says, "Perhaps we could have Sasuke go through a simulation of a battle, and then make changes to the weapons systems or replace or add certain equipment to support any situation."

Sakura hummed before adding, "We will need to wait until Monday, when the new head technician arrives."

Lee nods and says, "Well until then, perhaps we should prepare a suitable simulation," Sakura nods before pressing a button for the chair to retract out of the cockpit. The camera in the console peaked out again as the two left.

 **Blaze Arcade-an Hour Later.**

Naruto rides Nick in his bike form until he reaches the Arcade that he was meeting Choji and Hinata at. Hinata managed to convince her father to send her belonging's to Uzumaki Manor through the following week, while Choji would bring his stuff that day but they would meet up at Blaze Arcade before they would return to the manor.

Naruto steps off of Nick and proceeds to remove his helmet and heads inside while Nick transforms and follows him inside. After they enter the main doors, Naruto turned left and went to the medium sized cafe, where he sees Vic and the green boy from the tournament. Vic was eating a bunch of Burgers while Beastboy was eating what appeared to be tofu hotdogs.

Naruto walked over to the two and took a seat next to the two and asks, "So what brings the two of you here?"

Vic swallows what was left in his mouth before he says, "Well, Beastboy here came to buy a Gunpla kit and we decided to get lunch before he decides on the one he wants."

Naruto nods before looking at the green teen and says, "I recommend a transforming model, probably one with a humanoid form and animal form," Beastboy nods liking his explanation.

"So what brings you here?" Vic asks in curiosity.

"Hinata and Choji are moving into my house this week," Naruto answered before adding, "Though the three of us, are meeting here before hand."

They continue their conversation as the three people who attempted to rob the NamiKaze Vault the night previous, the shortest of the three made his complaints verbal. "THAT BASTERD! He said he'd paid us to do a job and we did it! That pit sniffer then decides to stiff us of our pay!"

Jinx then took a seat not far from a table Naruto and his new friends were seated. She leans her face on her hands and says, "We put in all that work and that greedy prick decided to not pay us, even though we gave him that note."

The large teen, Mammoth then spoke, "How were we meant to know that dumb safe was empty."

Naruto's eyebrow rose at that comment as Jinx continued, "I thought that Uzumaki whatever would have some secret projects. I mean look at Stark industries or OZCORP, we broke into those places and got atleast a new metal alloy or chemical formulas, but there we got a note from some Ghost, saying the vault was empty already."

Naruto smirked at this information, as Vic turned his head slightly at the information and asks Naruto, "Why are you smirking?" when he notices his look.

"The Namikaze Vault," Naruto started, "Has been empty since I was three years old. My father completed the projects inside before starting any new line of research when I was born."

"Dude they just admitted to being paid to steal from you!" Beastboy said a bit too loudly.

The three thieves turn their heads towards Naruto when he says, "Are you kidding? The last guy to steal from the place got hired for a security job and was paid by me upgrading his tech."

Vic and Beastboy raised their eyebrows before Gizmo jumped on the table in front of Naruto and, while pointing at his face, shouts, "Hand over your secrets!"

Naurto looked at him and says, "Hey Gizmo, have you checked your bank accounts?" Gizmo blinked before pulling out his phone and stared at his banking app he made to see quadruple the pay that the Uchiha CEO promised them. As Gizmo started to shake Naruto then asks, "So you guys finished training under Slade Sensei?"

Gizmo looked up at Naruto and then his eyes widened, and then pointed at him, "YOU!"

Naruto smiles and says, "So you three are now freelancing?"

Jinx smiles and says, "Well, Speedy if I knew that you were loaded I would have been more serious in the flirting department. So," she sits on the table in a sexy pose, and asks, "You single?" and gives a wink at the end.

"I am meeting her here," Naruto answered as Nick arrived with Naruto's drink.

Nick looks at the three and his shoulders slump as he says, "Oh great the joy-rider is here," as he appears to glare at Gizmo.

Gizmo looks at the Buddyroid in confusion, when Beastboy then suddenly loses it, "They robbed you and you are talking to them like old friends!"

"Yeah," Naruto answered as he took a sip of his drink, "I trained with their boss," he then looks to Beastboy and says, "I bumped into the Doom Patrol in my travels," He sees Beastboy have a hopeful look in his eyes, "No matter what that idiotic leader thinks, you did the right thing." Beastboy looks down but nods in understanding.

Nick then spoke, "I was surprised they are still a team. When we met with them they tried to recruit Naruto, but then again this was after he repaired Robotman, the guy shielded his whole team, and that jerk tried to leave him behind to catch a severed head."

As Nick talked the glass of water shattered in Naruto's hand, as Nick made a fuss, Naruto spoke, "The idiot couldn't take no for an answer, then he goes into a speech about how I would never fit in society," Naruto then laughs and says, "That look on his face when rebuffed his entire speech with facts, introduced the group to Nick and then told him to shove it."

Beastboy looked at him with wide eyes and says, "And he just took it?"

Naruto shook his hand as it finished healing and says, "No, He tried to wipe my mind but suffered a migraine, I have learnt allot in my travels, beating telepath was one such skill."

Beastboy had a look of shame on his face, before Mammoth asks, "What is the Doom Patrol?" Beastboy's eyes look at him, before he talks about his past and the DOOM PATROL. ( **If you want detail look up, Doom Patrol or just watch the episodes from Teen Titans season five.** )

 **Elsewhere in the Blaze Arcade.**

The VR machine that Delete infected with the Vaglass virus. Delete watches the machine from the rafters above the machine when a pocket watch starts to beep. He reveals the watch face that displays a small hologram of Enter, who shouts, " _I am here where is the Megazord?"_

Delete just shakes his head and says, "Just focus on your task," he then looked at the VR machine, that began to glitch before sparking, "The distraction is starting now."

The VR fighting game machine started glowing turning into data and morphing into a humanoid shape, coloured gun silver. The Metaroid completed several karate stances before its body changed size and proportions and completed other forms and stances, before shifting back to its original form. The Metaroid then looks around before it waves its arm as a field of green energy emerged before its surroundings suddenly begin to change.

From the floor Burglars started to form with headbands around their heads, they turn to the metaroid, who then speak, "I am VRoid, Seal the building and bring the occupants forward for the tournament." The Burglars nod before heading off.

Delete jumps down to the Metaroid and speaks, "Our master wants Enatron, you are to distract the defensive forces while my compatriot collects the needed Enatron."

VRoid snorts in amusement and says, "I shall have a grand Tournament, one where even our master's enemies will fight in," the Metaroid's blank face appeared to warp into a smile before returning to normal.

Delete's metal bird then lands on his shoulder as Delete then says, "Remember, there will be no Megazord from you. No point in wasting unneeded Enatron for our task," before his eyes glow and Delete vanishes in a haze of green ones and zeroes.

 **Outside Blaze Arcade.**

Hinata arrives to the arcade in her father's limo, where she sits in front of her father. The two were silent until her father spoke, "Are you sure you wish to move out. I almost lost you once," Hinata interrupted him before he could continue.

"I understand father," Hinata started before concluding, "I feel, that if I stay I won't be able to make my own choices."

Her father nods before arguing, "But your condition."

"Will be in better hands," Hinata informed, "This is Naruto we are talking about, If it was possible to cure, he would have done it years ago."

"Are you sure he just never tried?" her father spoke.

Hinata became angry before she responded with, "I meant without killing us in the process," she glared at the man before stepping out of the Limo and says with her back turned, "The down side of my abilities were a part of the price for our survival that night so please don't forget that," she closed the door before heading inside, with a bag slung around her shoulder.

The limo then drove off as she walked to the entrance of the Arcade. Once the doors close, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She had meant what she had said, that Naruto had researched the Vaccine Program, the end result was that the program was only going in the way it came, and that would result in the body falling apart at the cellular level, even modifying the program could result in deformities or in if one digit of code, they could come out without a head. So having a debilitating pain when hungry or missing internal organ, she would pick the hunger induced pain. Seriously all she needed is a small piece of candy and she was good.

She then opens her eyes to see a net wrapping around her body by Burglars with headbands capturing her before she could reach her Morphing Brace, though in her surprise she let out a very girly scream.

 **Blaze Arcade Food Court.**

Naruto hears the scream and jumps to his feet, his chair falling to the ground he looks towards the entrance of the Cafe to find Burglars charging into the hall, armed with nets and their double blades. They charged into the room, and capture Mammoth with a surprisingly sturdy net, as he was distracted with eating Vic and Beastboys' food. He struggled for all his worth but the Burglars zapped him, before zapping Gizmo and Jinx as they tried to aid their large friend.

Naruto kicked a couple of the Burglars away from himself before activating his Morphing Brace. –ITS MORPHING TIME- he kicks another Burglar as they manage to catch Vic before Naruto suit was equipped, his helmet then formed before he raised his Morphing Brace to his face and says, "Lets Morphin!" before the visor on his helmet attach to his helmet, he then proceeds to back hand several of the Burglars before they could cover him in an electrified net.

He then hears a loud roar and slowly turns around to see an impossible sight. A full size green TyrannosaurusRex took a large bite out of a group of Burglars where the burst into pixels. Red-Buster then remembers the stories he heard and shouts, "Don't worry they are just disposable programs given physical form."

The dinosaur nods his large head before swiping the group burglars to the ground with his tail, before stepping on them. They continue their rampage as they strike down all of the Burglars. They then hear metal scraping, and when they turn to the source they see Nick being dragged along the ground by a green rope around his ankles.

Red then taps his weapon summoner, -error- Red continues to run forward grabs a metal knife off of a table, before using his speed to reach Nick and while putting some of the Vaccine Program into the blade he cuts the rope resulting in it pixelating before vanishing. Red then threw the knife at the Burglar that tried to catch Nick.

"Thank you, Naruto," Nick said as he rolled over onto his back.

Red tried to summon his weapon and again -Error- then his hand got zapped by green energy. Red shakes his hand to get feeling back into it. Beastboy then transforms back into his human form and walks up to the two.

"What is going on?" Beastboy questions before adding, "And why did they take everyone?"

Red then tries to activate his communicator, "Enertan?" but all he received was static, "Damn," he then notices the slight pixilation of the walls around them, "The Metaroid must be in the Building, and it must have been fused with something with reality manipulation," he then turns to Beastboy. Red then says, "Find an exit, and contact the authorities," he turns to Nick and adds "We will find any civilians and get them out."

Beastboy looks at him in anger and says, "I can't just run I can help!"

Red-Buster then shoots him down by saying, "Nick and myself can handle what is causing this, you will just be injured in the process." Beastboy goes to make a retort but Red-Buster adds "I need you to get outside and find Choji, I need him to handle a possible Megazord attack while I take out the Metaroid."

Beastboy sighs before saying, "After this I want an explanation," before the three run out of the Cafe. Red-Buster and Nick follow the marks on the floor that was made by Vic's heavy metal body, while Beastboy ran to the main entrance.

 **Outside the main Doors-the exact same moment.**

Choji had managed to pack everything he would need to live at Naruto's place. It took him slightly longer due to his mother helping him, by packing everything he would not need and then making him a large lunch.

After he parked his van in a nearby parking lot, he went straight to the main doors of the Arcade, at the same moment Beastboy reached the doors. When they both touched the door handle, the green energy travelled to their arms and sent them both flying backwards. Beastboy into a wall where he made a large hole. Choji was launched twenty feet through the air and into the side of a delivery truck that was parked near the Arcade.

Choji recovered a short time later, and activated his communicator and tries to contact Naruto, but is contacted instead by Enertan, "Choji, I lost Naruto and Hinatas' signal inside the Arcade! I also detected minute traces of a Metaroid signal, but no Megazord -Ribbit-."

 **Back inside**

Red-Buster ignored the sound of Beastboy crashing through a wall, followed the scares on the floor. Red hears shuffling, and pulls Nick behind a pot plants. A group of Burglars past the two with a group dragging the rapping Killabee in a net as he shouts swears in the form of a rap at the burglars, as they dragged him towards the gaming arcade room.

Once they past the two hidden heros, Nick raises his head and says, "I think we may be out numbered."

Red-Buster then steps out from behind the pot plants and says, "I'll distract them, you get the hostages away."

Nick then grabs his shoulder, "You heard what happened to Garfield," Nick points in Beastboy's general direction, "We need help."

Red-Buster nods his head before he says, "Hopefully Danzo has some people who know what they are doing and will find a way inside, Meaning..."

Nick finished his reasoning, "A way out," Nick nods before he says, "Don't die."

Red-Buster nods before heading into the main Arcade machine hall. What he saw made his blood boil in anger. Every one tied up in nets and ropes, while Hinata can be seen tied to a chair while a couple Buglers begin to dress her up.

VRoid then steps forward to and raises her face to get a closer look and says, "Yes you will make a fitting trophy for my tournament," Hinata glares at the Metaroid, while it begins to laugh. VRoid then steps away and says, "A grand tournament shall be held, then after I win I will hold another tournament and the city will be my battleground."

Red-Buster glares at the Metaroid, but then notices movement behind Hinata in the form of a small orange fox. He smirks under his mask and whispers, "Where were you hiding, Kurama?" Red then focuses on the Metaroid and notices it is arrogant, before he looks around and sees where the old Virtual Reality Fighter game system used to be, before returning his gaze to the Metaroid. He then whispers behind him, "Nick, I am going to do something 'stupid' so get ready to move everyone."

Nick nods and silently heads to the side away from Red-Buster, as he steps forward. Red then shouts, "You have my Attention!"

The Metaroid then turns and says, "You must be one of those Buster guys," Red-Buster shakes his head at that, "You will have to wait," as he gestures to his hostages, "The first tower is already set."

Red-Buster then says, "How about a warm up then."

VRoid rubbed its chin before asking, "What do you suggest then?"

"You have access to all digitised martial arts techniques and forms. When I suggest is a battle of speed, for the school of JyuKen, Beast Fist. Senkenmanda," Red-Buster suggests, "Who or whatever can hit the stone the most within ten seconds wins."

VRoid chuckles before clicking its fingers, where a Senkenmanda stone is created, to the side of the two. "Very well, I will prove that the Vaglass Army of Metaroids are greater than humanity."

A Burglar holding a gong, as the two stand at each side of the Senkenmanda stone, and change their stances to match. Once the two were position the Burglar holding the gong smacked it with a stick.

-GONG-

End of Chapter four

( **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had an idea for a story I want to work on.**

 **NO previews this time as it is still in the development stage. But I can say is I am going to limit myself to another two stories, until I manage to either finish or abandon a story, or when I really want to write another story.**

 **So UNTIL next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	5. VRoid Pt 2

Go-Buster, Game On: Chapter Five.

 **Last time Blaze Arcade was taken over by a new type of Metaroid that does not produce a Vaglass Megazord, that used a Virtual Reality arcade machine that didn't finish its construction until a day after the machine was infected with a virus, resulting in a Metaroid that could displace its mass to allow for different body types for its combat abilities.**

 **After 'Awakening' the Metaroid created a hostage situation with casual visitors who arrived before the weekend peak hours. Where Vaglass forces captured Hinata, as well as some of Naruto's fellow students, and new friends. Choji and Beastboy is injured by an electric barrier stopping people from leaving and entering. Naruto and Nick found the hostages and made a plan to defeat the Metaroid as quickly as possible.**

 **(I own Nothing!)**

:Chapter Five Start:

 **Blaze Arcade**

-GONG-

With the sound of the Gong both VRoid and Red Buster began their ten second duel on the Senkenmanda stone. VRoid proceeded to target where Red-Buster was standing, punching in such a way that the dents in the stone took the shape of Red Buster. Red-Buster on the other hand proceeded to punch where VRoid's head would be located with arms coated in green energy and moving in a red blur. On VRoid's side of the stone he reached a total of nine hundred and ninety nine ( **999** ) hits when the stone at face level turned orange and a red fist went through the stone and sucker punched VRoid in the face just as the time stopped.

After being launched back the Senkenmanda stone fell towards him to reveal a single large hole and the total number of hits was pushing ten thousand. ( **The maximum score on the stones were 9999 hits.** ) Red-buster's arms hung at his sides as he stared at VRoid and says, "I win."

The hostages watched in shock, with Hinata surprised from her seated position as Kurama finished biting his way through the ropes. Hinata sneaked away from the stunned Burglars that could not turn away from Red-Buster. Nick managed to reach the other hostages and began to slowly get them to move out of the hall and back to the cafe, While Hinata found a secluded spot to suit up.

VRoid got very angry before he shouts to the Burglars, "GET HIM!"

The twenty Burglars attack forcing Red-Buster to defend using only his legs and feet, his arms useless from the duel.

 **Outside**

Choji recovers from his blasting away from Blaze Arcade and into a random car. He climbed out of the impact creator in the car while a group of USP officers arrived and cordoned off the area around the Arcade. From his position across the street he sees Sasuke wearing the prototype armour, while aiming the grenade launcher at the door.

Unfortunately when he fired the grenade bounced off the doors and destroyed the closed clothing store across the road. Choji and a whole bunch of random civilians saw this, causing the civilians to run away in a panic before Sasuke shooting another grenade that had similar results. Choji using his transpod, brought his blaster in camera mode and began filming the lack of restraint with a hidden smirk.

Lee arrived with Sakura in a black USP where the two spot Choji, but let him be as Sasuke shot another grenade that launched into the air before Lee and Sakura had to jump away from their car as the grenade detonated inside the vehicle. With that Lee ran to Sasuke and took the grenade launcher and shouts, "Stop, you just destroyed two stores, and almost killed Sakura and myself!"

Sasuke grabbed the front of Lee's shirt and says, "Back off I am in charge," after taking the gun back he throws Lee towards the destroyed car before taking aim again.

Choji after getting evidence ran to an alley and changed into Blue-Buster before running back, and tackling Sasuke. Once he had the gun in hand he used his enhanced strength to compress the device into a small ball and drops it to the ground. Blue then says, "Next time have someone competent try, instead of destroying several buildings and almost killing your team."

Blue turned to Lee while Sasuke stood up and goes to punch Blue. What happened next surprised all the USP forces, Sasuke broke his hand, both his and the armours,' when Blue turned his head towards Sasuke, who hit Blue's jaw, who was unaffected. As Sasuke cloapsed to the ground in pain, Blue just shook his head at the sight before turning to the Arcade, raising his morphing brace to his mouth. –CALL MODE-

As Sasuke screamed in pain, Blue speaks, "Enertan, Where's Red and Yellow?"

Enertan's childish voice then speaks through the brace, "They are inside the Arcade, but I cannot reach them. Their appears to be an electrical interference on their end."

Blue scratches his head while Lee walks up to him as USP forces take Sasuke to an Ambulance. Lee speaks, "Sorry, about that, I have no idea why he was chosen to be a pilot."

"I need to get in there," Blue speaks to himself, "I'm the muscle not the brains," and rubs his helmeted head.

Lee looks to Blue and says, "We can get you, I just need to have to make a call to get replacement equipment to do that."

Blue looks to Lee and says, "Thank you, how long would it take."

"Twenty minutes, with approval," Lee answered, "Five without."

 **Blaze Arcade**

Red continued to defend himself with only his legs, while VRoid watched as Red continued to exhaust himself against the Burglars. Until one Burglar was attacked by Karuma dropping down on the Burglar's face and proceeded to claw its face until it was disabled.

Hinata returned in her Yellow-Buster suit, by jumping high into the air and drop kicking a Burglar that would have hit Red from behind. She then presses the Transpod on her upper chest before reaching down to her hip. She brings it up quickly only to find a distinct lake of a bladed weapon in her hand. Red speaks, "There is a barrier stopping anything from leaving or entering."

"So no swords or blasters," Yellow spoke before adding, "And no Blue until we remove the Barrier."

Red looks to VRoid to see it creating more Burglars with green energy from its hands. Red then says, "I have a plan," Yellow looks over her shoulder from their back to back position, "Run!" while his right arm began to work again he gripped Yellow's arm and super speeded out of the room to the main hall. Kurama had to bite down on Red's shoulder to avoid being left behind.

 **Outside**

Danzo riding a USP limo arrived to find Blue-Buster tapping his foot as he stares at the main entrance. Danzo looks to the ambulance to the side next to a destroyed clothing store store that with Sakura holding the armour components to the prototype armour, examining the damages to the hand unit. Sasuke was being tied to the gurney while shouting about everyone being traitors and how he would get even with Blue-Buster.

Danzo exited the limo and walked to the USP soldiers closest to Blue-Buster, "Arrest him."

The USP forces looked to him and the highest ranking officer spoke, "Sir, the Blue guy over there stopped Operative Sasuke from killing all the USP officers and civilians in the immediate vicinity."

"I said arrest him, soldier. Did I not make myself clear?" Danzo shouts.

Before the USP forces could respond another USP limo arrived, and High Commander Mifune and Engineering Commander Hiruzen both exited the vehicle. Once out of the Vehicle the USP officers saluted as Mifune walked past Danzo and walked to Blue-Buster and speaks, "Greeting, I am the High Commander Mifune of the United Special Police. I wish to extend the city's gratitude for protecting its people," and extends his hand to Blue.

Blue-Buster looks to the extended hand and says, "Blue-Buster," he shakes Mifune's hand, "All we have done is what we can. Even with some hiccups." Blue released the hand and continued to tap his foot.

When Mifune looked down at the tapping foot he saw cracks in the cement. Before Mifune could make any comments the barrier on the door suddenly shattered with VRoid with two foot prints in the face heading towards Blue-Buster and Mifune. Blue-Buster made a fist and punched VRoid to the ground as Mifune stood back.

 **Inside-Less than five minute ago.**

Yellow and Red reached the main entry of the arcade, with Beastboy still unconscious from his attempt to leave, legs in the air and head under a desk, they stopped and turned to face the Burglars. Red rolls his shoulders as his arms recovered.

Yellow kicked the first Burglar that entered the entryway, while the second and third were shot by Nick using his rear wheel guns. Red disarms a Burglar and uses its blade to destroy the Burglar and went to use it to block an attack only for the blade to vanish and Red received a slash to his chest that forced him to kneel. Yellow jumped over him and kicked the Burglar. Red then smirks under his helmet and whispers to Yellow, "We need to get the Metaroid out of the building."

Yellow nods before VRoid arrived with oversized arms, with clawed fingers. VRoid spots Red and charges forward. Red grappled VRoid's attack before it could hit Red he deflected the first strike while Yellow jumped over Red and kicked VRoid into several Burglars.

Nick the shouted, "Hey ungly!" VRoid turned and Nick added, "Haha you looked," and then proceeded to shoot VRoid in the face.

As VRoid was distracted, Yellow and Red finished defeating the Burgulars. VRoid used its arms to block against Nick's bullets. Yellow and Red then jumped towards VRoid and kicked the Metaroid through the front entrance of the building, Yellow's enhanced leg strength being the main cause. The doors were removed from its hinges and towards Blue and a elderly man they had never met.

VRoid went flying towards blue time seemed to slow down as the elderly was pulled away and Blue took a stance before punching VRoid in the face and managed to slam the Metaroid with a meteor punch to the side of its head.

Red and Yellow looked to each other and nodded before running to the front entrance only to be launched back by the barrier still in effect. The two were launched back into the arcade with Yellow landing on Red as the two groaned in pain, with the two landing like two lovers embracing one another.

 **Outside as Blue Buster punched VRoid.**

Blue looked to the Entrance to see his friends launched back, he shook his head still feeling the effects of the energy barrier. Blue then got angry and grabbed VRoid's back and raised it above his head before dropping the Metaroid on his knee.

VRoid rolled away and tried to run back towards the Arcade before Blue put it in a full nelson, where the Metaroid began to desolve into data as it tried to reach the Arcade until the Metaroid completely dissolved to nothing.

Blue looked at his arms and hands before heading to the Arcade, where he walked into the barrier once again. He staggered back before steam started to rise from his head before he raised his fist and went to punch air, as the barrier flashed green before dissipating.

Blue then entered the main hall of Blaze Arcade, to see Red and Yellow lying with Red's arm around Yellow, and her head resting on Red's shoulder. Blue shook his head before the three hear a sinister chuckling, "Who would have thought it, the cities protectors are obsolete compared to three teenagers."

The three Busters look to the rafters to see, Delete, a sight where Red simply says in shock, "Itachi?"

"I am Delete," Delete spoke ignoring Red's question, "I guess this would be all for now, later," he waved before vanishing into data.

Yellow then spoke, "Why is Itachi working with Vaglass?"

Red says nothing while USP forces enter the building while Nick remains hidden, Blue helps his companions up. Danzo entered the hall and speaks, "You are all under arrest."

The USP forces froze before following orders before Mifune arrives and shouts, "Stand down! I wish to speak with these three alone with Sarutobi."

The USP forces stand down while Danzo speaks, "They cannot be trusted, they clearly have stolen USP secrets."

"Secrets that you stole from children," Sarutobi argued before turning to the Buster's and asking, "The materials used in creating the hostile megazords have shown that they only have a half life of an undetermined time frame, we just don't know why."

Red crossed his arms and says, "Have you ever seen star trek, replicators are just smaller teleporters. Vaglass clearly have not got the thing working properly yet."

Danzo then spoke, "And yet you have. How do we know that you are not playing both sides."

The Busters remained silent as they glared at Danzo, while Mifune had enough, "Danzo leave or you will be relieved of command."

Danzo grit his teeth before heading off to his personal limo. Red turned to Mifune and says, "Thank you, any more of that and we would have each punched him."

Sarutobi looked to Red and says, "It is good to see you in good health Naruto, thank you for saving my grandsons birthday."

Red's eyes widened under his helmet before he simply says, "I do not understand," lying through his teeth.

Blue then spoke, "You should consider relieving your pilot, he caused all the damages outside besides that crater outside."

Mifune nods and says, "We will look into it. Keep up the good work."

Yellow then says, "All the hostages are in the cafe, at that point Nick in bike form shot towards the three so that Red and Yellow could sit on the bike normally while Blue sat on the back before the four drove away from the Arcade.

Blue then shouts over his shoulder to the other two, "I filmed Sasuke destroying the block in front of the Arcade, so his career will be other once we get back. Though I parked my van another block away from here," Red dropped Blue off while he and Yellow rode out of the city.

 **Blaze Arcade-Cafe**

Vic shook his head before he checked his systems for damage as USP forces had them waiting to interview them individually. His eye glowed green before returning to his steady red colour. Beast boy had returned with a crispy afro as he sat next to his cybernetic friend, silently.

The trio of business saboteurs were nervous but hopeful that they would not be arrested unless they search Gizmo then they would be screwed. Mammoth's stomach growled loudly in hunger, causing Jinx to sigh in embarrassment.

It was at this point, Danzo entered the cafe and pointed at Gizmo and says, "I want to speak with him." At this the USP forces took Gizmo straight to Danzo's limo. Once the boy was seated Danzo spoke as the Limo sped away, "My sources tell me you are skilled with mechanics, hardware and Software."

Gizmo looks to the old man and crosses his arms before saying, "What's it to you, snot stain?"

Danzo ignored the insult and says, "I require your skills. If you refuse, your accounts will be frozen and you will be punished for treason. You and your friends."

Gizmo was scared as he asks, "W-w-w-what do you want from me?"

Danzo smiles with calculating eyes.

 **With Enter-Water district-Energy Plant-twenty minutes later.**

For the last two days, Enter had been installing a device the size of his normal backpack in such a way that Enatron would be absorbed at an untraceable amount over the course of a month before they had enough to transport a single Megazord.

Enter disguised as a Plant worker, then finished installing the device and placed his backpack on before heading for an exit, holding his laptop computer. Enter left the facility like he entered, like a boss, simply walking out the door. Unaware that he was being followed by two individuals on the roof tops, one silver and the other gold.

Enter reached an alley before changing back to his normal getup and reached an outpost control node of the district. Where ripes the metal hatch off the wall and plugs his back pack into the Node and begins to siphon Enatron out of the device.

He filled his pack to half max capacity before the cable was cut with a strange gold blade. Enter jumped back and turned to spot his attackers, what he sees is two new 'Busters' with bug motifs and one silver and the other Gold.

Instead of fighting Enter glitched before porting away, before the Silver Buster says, "HE TOOK THE ENATRON!" while Gold sighs.

Gold then looks to the sky and says, "Come on, we need to keep our presence hidden," with that the two vanished with a green shimmer.

 **Uzumaki Manor-Bunker-Two hours later.**

After returning to Naruto's bunker, Red and Yellow had powered down before Naruto took a seat in front of Enertan and his computer. While Yellow leaned next to the computer when Nick handed her a candy bar.

Naruto then spent the next two hours with his Morphin-Brace connected to the computer, Naruto had designed the Braces with the ability to scan Metaroids during battle and what he found was shocking. Apparently this type of Metaroid was designed to only operate in a special field, most likely the barrier that stopped them before, but also explained why there was no megazord, "That metaroid was an empty shell, only a transformed object not signal components, and those Burglars were created using the converted VR systems."

Hinata looked at the screen and asks, "So it was a distraction?"

Naruto silently nods before saying, "For the USP, we only were affected by chance."

Nick exits the elevator to the manor with a silver tray and was followed by Yusada. Nick then speaks, "I have prepared a late lunch for everyone, but Choji has yet to arrive."

 **With Choji**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," Choji sleeping form lets out in his van.

 **The Bunker**

"He was probably held up, USP probably had roadblocks around the district," Naruto replies before bringing up an entire map of the city to find points of interest, "The question we need to answer is, what the true target was?"

With that over the entire city map on the screen displayed every point on the map that would make the perfect target. Hinata then reads the results, "One hundred and fifty possible targets."

Naruto then typed in some commands and says, "But if we search for any drains on the Enatron grid," with that the total results became one, "That does not make any sense, this drain indicates that someone took Enatron out of a district node, but that would not be enough to create this type of distraction." With that said Naruto leaned back in his chair, before Hinata sits on his lap and gets comfortable. Naruto hugged her as he says, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Hinata closed her eyes and says, "That letter you sent me, when you left, you never actually broke up with me," Naruto closed his eyes in regret, "You told me that you would accept any choice I made, even breaking up with you. I decided to wait for you," and with that she kissed him.

 _The history of their relationship changing to just friends to boy/girl friend relationship, when the two were both twelve, and after Naruto got his fifth diploma. They went on several dates, ranging from nice dinners at the Uzumaki manor, picnics on the Uzumaki grounds, videogames tournaments, that Hinata had initiated, and other activities the two enjoyed with a couple experiments in different activities. This continued until Naruto turned fifteen when he went travelling around the world to learn from the best. When Nick was asked in the past about the two, he would say, "They have been friends for a long time, I had thought they were in a relationship."_

Back with the two Hinata stayed sitting on Naruto's lap and happily fell asleep in his arms while Enertan chuckled at Naruto. Nick and Yusada chuckled before the two went up stairs to answer the door. Naruto simply sat and stared at the screen before looking to Enertan and says, "Show me the area of the Node that was attacked," Enertan did just that and Naruto says, "Compile the list of possible targets and find those within a ten block radius of the node." Enertan does just that, turning the 150 targets too twenty five, with one catching his interest, where he says, "Call USP and tell them to check the main Enertron Tank in the Water district."

At that point Nick contacts Naruto and says, "Naruto, Choji and the others are here, except for Gizmo, so I won't need the duct tape."

Naruto nods before shaking Hinata lightly where it takes a few minutes to get Hinata to awaken.

 **USP ROOT DEVISION HEADQUARTERS**

Lee was resting in his quarters after spending the two hours scanning the Arcade and the people inside, for anomalies. Next to him is his Gunpla, with its leg repaired and the starting point of a new arm, and a second axe. He was going over the scans of three specific witnesses, Beastboy, Victor Stone and Jinx, Beastboy with his adaptable DNA, Victor for his cybernetics and Jinx for the strange energy that she generated.

At that moment he was running simulations on possible upgrades to the armour system, possibly combining Victor's cybernetics and Beastboy's shifting ability, and shielding against dangerous energy surges. His simulations brought up an interesting but limited result.

Lee then looked to his clock and quickly realised that he was about to run late for his evening shift, in the engineering wing, where he needs to help get the engineering department up to speck. Lee grabbed his toolbox and ran down out of his quarters and almost bumped into a pale man with long black hair. Lee recognised the man and saluted, "Orochimaru, sir!"

Orochimanu smiled and says, "Hello again Lee, how have you been?"

"Good sir," Lee answered, "What brings you here? Sir?"

"I decided to surprise the engineering division I am taking over Monday. Care to give me the tour?" Orochimaru smiled while Lee accepted with a nod.

Unknown to the two, Savage Tiger had accessed the designs that Lee simulated.

 **Uzumaki Manor-Two hours later**

Choji had shown his teammates the recording of Sasuke destroying the block outside the Arcade, without his helmet on. Naruto pressed some of the buttons on Choji's Camera Blaster, and said, "There it is now on Youtube, sent to the major news agencies, SHEILD and USP Commander's email."

Naruto listened to Jinx and Mammoth about Gizmo, where he promised he would find him. Victor and Beastboy had gone straight to the Robotic's club room after Vic got permission to rebuild his car that had been destroyed during the first Metaroid attack.

Jinx and Mammoth had also asked if they could crash there due to Gizmo being the one in charge of choosing their apartment where Naruto let then spend the night, or as he worded it, "the week."

 **USP Secret black ops division-Location unknown-midnight.**

Gizmo was placed in a large laboratory with technology, research material and what appeared to be a man sized cycloptic megazord, with markings that indicated it was one of two. Attached to the Laboratory was a large hanger with a third party 3D matter printer, and a basic frame of unknown megazord design.

Danzo and Fugaku entered the lab and Danzo speaks, "Now, you will be creating a prototype Megazord that can be massed produced."

Gizmo looked to the hanger and says, "I personally don't see the appeal of oversized robots. Now suits like the Ironman armour, now that is where your profit would be made. I could make a basic prototype that can be modified to achieve specific tasks."

Fugaku smirked before saying, "Then I want Both." Before he left the secret labratory and entering a conference room to see Delete and Enter sitting in place, "that was a resounding success, but our main objective was a failure. You were meant to make my son look like a hero instead you made the Buster's into the heroes instead of the villains."

Delete looks at Fugaku in annoyance and says, "The publicity stunt was a failure but now you have a child who can make you those weapons you wanted," Enter appeared to be angered.

Danzo entered the room and says, "You better not betray me, the world will be mine to control," and with that Danzo and Fugaku left the Vaglass base.

Once the two humans were out of ear shot Enter shouts, "You had me wasting my time to help some humans!"

Delete shook his head and says, "No they have no idea what you have done," Delete then stands and says, "And now we have the research notes of the creators and a human to create weapons for us," he gave a crazy smile.

Enter leaned back in his chair before speaking, "I met two Buster's today that I have never met, Gold and Silver."

Delete shrugs and says, "Then we plan our next move in the event that these two strangers attack." Enter nods before glitching slightly, Delete says, "You need to repair yourself," he then hands Enter a USB and adds, "this will add a new ability for you. Enjoy!" before he vanished away.

 **Fire District Hospital-Sasuke's room**

Sasuke was watching the news and watched as his face was revealed to the world and the destruction he caused. He glared at the screen and says, "Damn you Busters."

His attention was then drawn to the doors to his room where Mifune enters the room with his secretary and stands next to Sasuke's bed and asks, "How are you feeling?" Sasuke did not answer, so Mifune answered, "I have ordered your records checked, all tests examined and questioned students of the Academy. Do you know what I found?" Mifune questioned before Sasuke could speak Mifune finished, "That out of your level the only person to graduate was you, because almost all of the other students were expelled on trumped up charges, and that you did not have the required degrees to even enrol, hell the amount of pycratric drugs you are on, would not have allowed you to enrol. So because of you I need to have the entire Academy investigated for corruption, wasting USP time and money. To top all of this off, I have to now have to make the easiest decision that I will ever make," Mifune got in close and says, "YOU ARE FIRED!"

With that Mifune and his secretary left the room as Sasuke shouted out in anger while outside his window, Delete can be seen watching with a look of relief on his face before vanishing.

:End of Chapter Five:

( **With this another chapter is written and idea's placed in the story.**

 **To answer some questions, Some Character's will be different then their anime/manga counterparts, with exceptions.**

Bankai777- **He already did.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the small easter eggs for later stories.**

 **Please review and comment without being a dick, and until next time...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH! Or an angry monster.** )


	6. Chapter 6

GO-Busters: GAME ON, Chapter Six

( **I Own Nothing! Started writing 20/may/2018** )

 _ **Before we start I decided to add this basic timeline to my stories that of where this story takes place. Using this story as the point of reference.**_

 _13 years prior to start of story-Namikaze Robotics Institute is destroyed when the Vaglass Virus infects the computer mainframe. (beginning of Go-Busters: Game On timeline.)_

 _11 years prior-the events of Kamen Rider Gaim. (Everything from the beginning of KR Double/W and until the last episode of Gaim, is cannon in this story.)_

 _10 Years Prior-the second KR Drive is killed in battle (The Autobot Kamen Rider.)_

 _4 years Prior-the events of Jackie Chan Adventure occurred. (The Nuetral Chi Rider)_

 _6 to 2 months prior-Jack Darby becomes KR Drive and Naruto Uzumaki from another world falls through a portal and spends a couple months._

 _1 week prior-Red-Buster, Drive, Ghost and Kitsune fight MECH and Vaglass, before fighting in Meridian to save the Two worlds before Ghost and crew head home._

 _1 or 2 days before or after story start-Riders in New York starts._

 _Start of the story._

 _3 to 6 months later the events of The Neutal Chi Rider._

:START CHAPTER:

 **VAGLASS FORWARD BASE-Element City-a week since the events at Blaze Arcade.**

Gizmo typed away at the computer provided to him, his work mainly focusing on a condensing atomic structure, the reason because that was what his new 'employers' specification. At this point in development, he had finished the basic atomic structure, but he would need a design to calibrate and scale the total needed supplies they would need to complete the full project, that he was not privy to, yet.

The Vaglass infiltrator 'Delete' was using a tablet with his strange metal bird resting on his shoulder as he appeared to browse the internet from what Gizmo can gather.

Gizmo finished typing and says, "There, The atomic structure will now collapse and reconstitute it when specified to parameters."

Delete nods and says, "Well then, next we will need you to calibrate for ruby quarts," Delete then adds as he stands, "Enter is already managing the current step."

"So how long until I see the results?" Gizmo questioned.

"Trust us," Delete spoke with a neutral tone, "You will be handsomely rewarded," with that Delete returned to his research.

Gizmo muttered in annoyance, while also mentioning that the atomic structure he was working on was familiar.

 **USP ROOT division command centre**

Danzo sat at his desk, while Kakashi, Sakura and his new technical head, Orochimaru Sherohebi ( **That translates to White Snake** ), each holding a tablet under their arms. Danzo spoke, "Report," he appeared calm, but the truth was that he was frustrated.

Kakashi stepped forward, "The investigators examined the sight of sabotage, and have found that the apparent filter is transporting a extremely minor amount of Enatron, that we would never have discovered if not for that spike in Enatron caused by the destroyed junction point," Danzo nods before Kakashi spoke next he growled, "Camera surveillance indicates that two individuals resembling the three suspects but gold and silver."

"More busters?" Danzo spoke before adding, "And The USP heads interfering is going to be the end of us all."

Sakura spoke next, "The metaroids that we have seen, appears to act as a beacon, allowing any enemy megazord would be within three kilometres. This indicates that if we manage to find a way to properly track the metaroids we can discover what, where and or whom, they are targeting."

Danzo nods but says, "Not much help without our pilot," Sakura was confused but did not questioned what he said.

Orochimaru then stepped forward and says, "The designs for the auxiliary zord in almost complete, the design created by Shikaku Nara has been ninety five percent complete, they expect final calculations will be completed by the end of the week." Danzo nods before Orochimaru continues, "We also have replicated the armours intended to replace the current police force uniforms," and image of grey armour with twin antennas on the top, "We have outfitted eight with the necessary updates and weapons. They are being issued to the individuals that are to be selected for the SAVAGE TIGER pilot position." A list of names where displayed among them were, Lee, along with other names. "The trials will consist of standard issue cycle and a newly developed weapon mainly support type equipment. The Ice blaster and the basic blaster already apart of the standard equipment." ( **To clarify, the G3 armour from Agito recoloured, the Ice Blaster is the side arm from Tomica Hero Rescue Fire, basic blaster is still the axe gun of the Titanium Ranger from Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue** ).

Danzo nods before speaking, "Then I want them located at major points of interest," he looked over the names before spotting Lee and saying, "Have 'recruit' Lee stationed at the secret USP research station working on the new Megazord design."

Orochimaru then speaks, "Sir, that outpost is not only secure, but completely off the grid," he argued, "add on the fact that it is located over ten kilometres from any desirable target would appear unfair and remove him from any possible way of being considered."

Danzo speaks, "that location is just as important as this base, I will not have that location unguarded," his argument logical but in truth that was exactly what he was planning.

Orochimaru sigh and says, "Very well." He then continued his report, "Currently the selected units are in the shooting range training with the weapons."

Danzo spoke, "have them assigned and deployed to their assigned locations," he concluded the meeting.

Orochimaru spoke, "I was heading to the Research facility anyway, I will have Lee escort me there."

Danzo nods and says, "Very well, he will be stationed there for the foreseeable future." Orochimaru nods as he silently leaves, Danzo then continues, "Haruno get to work calibrating the main systems for when the pilot is chosen, Kakashi monitor for any Metaroid or Enemy Megazord inbounds." The two followed their orders.

Once Orochimaru was outside the ROOT command centre he looked at his table and opened another tab to reveal, sensitive documents from Danzo's personal terminal, more specifically Danzo's plans for the future.

 **Uzumaki Manor-Underground Bunker/Garage-That moment**

Red, Blue and Yellow Busters were in copies of their individual cockpits, in a simulated battle fighting an unmodified Type Beta. Red fires missiles at the Bata before calling, "COMBINE OPPERATION!"

The sequence was wire frame versions of the Buster Vehicles started to partially disassemble inside a green cylinder, and once Red inserted a code on the terminal beside him before and error occurred and the Beta attacked ending the simulation.

Cyborg spoke from a computer to the side, "System failure," the three busters sighed at another failure, "I don't see why you need this system the Buster Machines are pretty powerful."

The three busters removed their helmets and the walls around them dropped allowing them to get out of the simulators that retracted into the ground around the central circular platform. Hinata went straight to the fridge and got a snack bar while Choji got an ice pack for his neck. Naruto spoke, "Enertan, what happened this time?"

The small Frog Buddyroid spoke from the main computer, "It appears that even with the timing dead on like it has been for the last several days, and the simulations appear to indicate that it would never work."

Naruto took a seat in front of the computer and read the readings, "Damn, if they normal in a sense, it would work," he slumps in the chair, "I don't know how to fix it."

Cyborg stepped forward and says, "I have seen those machines in action what could be stopping them."

"Besides human error? Everything, the simulations indicated that they could not support their own weight when split, other cases it caused an overload of the Enerton and other cases the it ran out of Enertron, which is very bad." The last part was indicated like it would be the end of the world.

Cyborg was going to ask what that meant when Mammoth and Jinx rode the Service elevator down and Jinx shouts, "Hey there is nothing on TV and we are bored." Mammoth nods in agreement.

Naruto rubs his eyes and says, "There is a training room over there, self repairing." With that Mammoth walked towards the training room, "Choji go with, he would make a good sparring partner."

Jinx then went to stand next to the computer and says, "Need any help here," she winks at Naruto.

Naruto sighs and says, "Unless you have any idea where the Vaglass will attack."

Jinx was thoughtful on this until she asks, "So they want Enatron and take it any method possible?" at the nods of Naruto and a glaring Hinata, "Would they target anything else that would make their task easier?"

At that Naruto contemplated her words and says, "They would only have the physical supplies to construct one Megazord, but they only have four teleportation units, the supplies they would need to would take a city's worth of Enatron to create enough materials for a second prototype. But once it was built they could make copies of the unit." Naruto tapped his hand in contemplation before adding, "There are other possibilities. Too many to find a target with what we have."

Naruto typed away on the computer before Cyborg asks, "What if they are imitative not innovative?"

Naruto typing paused allowing him to say, "That could explain Delete," he then adds after a brief silence, "If I could see a Metaroid's construction, it would answer that question." He then brought up two pictures, one of Enter and one of Delete then speed types a new program from scratch, "this computer is advanced enough to scan every camera, social media and satellite imaging to find them," he power downed his buster suit to reveal a red leather jacket black shirt and pants, "we will have to wait. I need a break."

It was then they heard a loud roar followed by Mammoth being thrown through a wall and landing in the centre platform. Hinata then comments, "how about an early lunch, while Gorisaki cools Choji down." They all nod at that while Nick runs ahead.

Naruto looks at the screen one final time and sees two messages, and after reading both his eyes narrow before he says, "Let's eat, then we have work to do."

Hinata powers down to reveal the yellow dress she wore at the party the previous week, she really liked the dress and Naruto had to agree, she looked beautiful.

 **Uchiha Penthouse apartment of Sasuke Uchiha-Mid morning**

Sasuke exited his bedroom in a dressing gown, with his lunch prepared by his brand new replacement butler. He would replace them for the tiniest failure, even when no faults in the actions done. Sasuke sat at his dining table to see restaurant quality breakfast, his butler went to answer the door when a knocking was heard.

A minute later Sasuke's father entered the room and speaks, "So you were fired from the USP?"

"A mistake in their fault system," Sasuke replied, "They will rectify the mistake soon enough, when they realise that they need me."

The elder Uchiha nods and says, "Plus a sudden threat of losing our support will speed up the process." With that the elder left Sasuke to his breakfast.

Sasuke took a bite and spat it out and shouts, "This is cold!" at his butler and then says, "You are fired. GET OUT!" this would be the last butler to ever work for Sasuke.

 **USP ROOT SHOOTING RANGE**

Lee fire a shot of the new Ice Blaster, that had the appearance of a fire extinguisher in the shape of a gun and so far he like it. He paused and changed the setting of the gun and aimed the black hose on the side and fired a huge stream of chilled air at the target. He then changed the weapon back to a gun and shot the target before collecting the axe blaster in axe form and smashing the target into fragments. Lee looked between the two pieces of equipment and nods while saying, "These were good choices."

Lee heard a chuckling causing him to turn to see Orochimaru laughing lightly. Orochimaru spoke, "I have your objective for the trial run," Lee nods while Orochimaru adds, "you will be expected to escort me to the location, but we need to make a stop on the way. So suit up."

Lee went to the locker room and equipped his armour where as he sees the other candidates gossiping, "Did you hear that they fired the Sasuke Uchiha for the trail thing."

Another candidate adds, "I heard it was because of someone in the engineering department framed him."

Lee finished suiting up and leaves the room, and enters the elevator with Orochimaru they silently rode until they were in the garage. They exit the elevator, Orochimaru with his brief case and Lee with has silver helmet on his hip. Orochimaru walks towards a purple convertible Porsche, while Lee walks to one of the armoured street bikes and placed his helmet on and followed Orochimaru out onto the road.

 **Wind District-Suburban area-Nara House Hold-An hour later.**

Shikamaru was drawing on a large paper pad that should images of what appeared to be a Beetle combined with a crane, his eyes scanning as he went until he draw the last line. He took a deep breath before he hears a knocking at his door and his mother, "Shika, Could you help with your father's store today?"

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Can't meeting up with Choji, we are meeting with and old friend and I promised to give him some of my drawings."

His mother sighed and says, "Well I am afraid you will have to cancel your father needs help."

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Mom, just because you remarried does not mean I have to consider him my father."

"You listen here!" his mother shouts, "He supports us, and-"

"You remarried a month after dad vanished," Shikamaru says as he packs his drawings and his laptop before he continued, "And frankly I am not willing to work at a sewage plant," with that his mother started shouting hysterics while Shikamaru silently climbed out of his window and proceeded to climb down the grape vine branches.

Once he reached the ground he walked until he reaches the front gate where a purple Porsche is waiting along with a USP soldier on a bike. Orochimaru got out of his car and spoke, "Shikamaru Gato?"

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Shikamaru Nara, you know that Orochimaru. What are you here for?"

"Your father's design is in final stages," Orochimaru spoke, "Thought you would like to see it again."

Shikamaru sighs before nodding, "Fine, Its better than having to deal with my Mother. Especially today."

Orochimaru nods in agreement before saying, "hop in." Shikamaru did just that and the two drove off towards the outskirts. Orochimaru looked to the passenger seat and asks, "You wouldn't happen to have anything with the Busters?"

Shikamaru looks at him strangely and says, "I would not know. Their technology is unfamiliar to me," causing Orchimaru to laugh lightly.

Orochimaru then became serious, "I have a question about that night." They continue to drive, past a building with what appeared to be gold and silver armour that watched them before jumping after them.

 **Wind District-USP secret research facility-Outer boundary-twenty minutes later**

Enter stepped toward the fence while viewing the facility's security where the whole facility was protected by anti-personnel and electronic systems that stop all signals entering and exiting. Enter removed his goggles from his face and says, "Bien, Bien, Bien why are humans always believing that they can stop the superior," Enter opened his laptop and a cable entered the system from the outside, he selected the selected keys where the entire field was disabled.

Enter smiled before phasing through the fence and while smiling like a loon he stares at the security camera focusing on him. His crazy smile turned into childish amusement.

 **Wind District-USP secret research facility-Main entrance-five minutes prior.**

Orochimaru, Shikamaru and Lee parked their vehicles in the parking lot, before they went towards the main entrance. Lee removed his helmet, and looked at the facility as Orochimaru spoke to the guards in front of the entrance, showing his pass, Lee's transfer orders and the forms needed to give Shikamaru a guest pass.

Orochimaru gave Skikamaru and Lee their passes and says, "Follow me," they enter the facility and through a small maze of halls and corridors where they until they reach a large vault door where they scan their passes to enter before they go through another small maze before reaching a vault door that would trick anyone into thinking that they were on a spaceship.

Orochimaru spoke, "This contains the only digital copy of your fathers design."

Shikamaru looks at the small computer in front of a computer server, the entire room was bare without windows and the room was feed oxygen from tubes so that no one could enter the room from a ventilation system.

Shikamaru speaks, "The facility is adequate in handling humans as long as they do not have computer mapping or a very good memory."

Lee nodded and says, "We should have guards posted at each security gate, and an EM field generators at key locations to disrupt out going signals."

Orochimaru smiles and says, "Well I can say that we can double the outside perimeter strength."

They then hear a loud voice being cleared, "Perhaps you should all leave," the three turn to see a man with silver hair wire thin glasses, USP jumpsuit and a small tablet, "before I call security."

Orochimaru smiles and says, "Actually I am the Engineering Department head at the ROOT division. You must be Doctor Kabuto Yakushi, how is the completion of the BC-04?"

Kabuto glared and says after sighing, "The design is at ninety eight percent completions. the original designer failed to realise that the entire system did not require the ability to transform into a bug."

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Well before the original company vanished they wanted to develop systems where they didn't want to cause the parents from protesting against them, because the original designs tended to cause a panic."

Kubuto growls and says, "well this is for combat not a children's' cartoon."

Lee then questions, "What will the final development look?"

Kabuto shakes his head before typing on the system, "Fine just get out when you are done."

With that Kabuto activates a hologram projector that reveals a humanoid robot that was white, bug-like and with what appeared to be a crossbow for an arm. Shikamaru looked at the design and both Lee and Shikamaru said at the same time, "This is terrible." They look at one another and smirk.

Orochimaru laughs lightly before Kabuto growls, "Well what do you expect, I amplified the abilities of the robot and removed the human element."

The three 'visitors' raised an eyebrow at the design, overall they were not impressed. Orochimaru asks, "This system could be sabotaged."

Kabuto spoke in defence, "The design is now perfect."

Shikamaru argues, "Perfection is stupid. It just means that no room to improve or change the system when an issue arrives."

Kabuto growls and says, "You know nothing about this project!"

Before an argument could start, Orochimaru interrupts, "Well I think we have seen enough, come boys, Lee needs to see his new apartment and on site security station." With that Orochimaru led the two out of the room.

Kabuto looked to his watch and nods in confirmation as he speeds up the completion of the design.

 **Wind District-Two blocks away from USP SRF-that moment.**

Naruto, Hinata and Nick were driving along, Nick in bike form while Hinata rode passenger while Naruto was 'driving' towards the wind district. Hinata speaks, "So what are we heading this way for, without Choji?"

Naruto smiles and shouts, "Choji still needs to recover from overheating. And we are heading towards a facility that apparently holds the last pieces of Data from my father's facility."

Hinata nods and asks, "Who runs the facility?"

"Fugaku Uchiha," Naruto answers before adding, "Well apparently they have been failing to complete the design."

Hinata nods before asking, "What data, do they have?'

"BC-04 or at least a partiually completed version," Naruto answers as they reach a park close to the facility.

"Does?" Hinata started.

Naruto finished, "Not that I am aware," the two aloud Nick to transform into Robot form while Naruto adds, "If the Vaglass learn its location they probably target the facility, if I am wrong then we should be okay for a time."

"How long would it take for your computer systems to find all possible targets?" Hinata questioned as she got really close to Naruto and placed her arms around his neck.

"A couple weeks," Naruto admitted, "Meaning we will probably have to spend some time together alone in private," he lowers his head to kiss her when very loud sirens go off causing him to sigh and Hinata to growl. The two look around and find the park empty and while Nick transforms the two teens transforms into their Buster forms and the three charges forward.

 **USP SRF-Inside-That moment**

Orochimaru had shown Lee to his new quarters, which it turns out to be a former small store room that still had a mop and bucket. Orochimaru sighs and says, "I will look into this."

Lee shakes his head and says, "It is okay, this will do," calming down the older engineer. Lee then says, "This is just temporary considering," he was quiet.

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Maybe you should consider the fact that USP needs better security considered in the future."

Orochimaru nods before sirens went off and the two went towards a terminal and says, "There is security breach," he brings up a picture of Enter.

Lee speaks, "I am on it," he equipped his helmet before running through the base.

 **USP-SRF-Outside-That moment**

Enter disguised as a USP security guard was spinning around as the entire facility was in a panic, while his crazy smirk and giggling was seen. He looked around, looking for an entrance, when the ground in front of him was hit by two green beams of energy that came from the arrival of both Red and Yellow Buster, both riding Nick.

Red continued to aim at Enter as Yellow got off first before Red while the two focused their attention on Enter. Red speaks, "What brings you here, you French reject?"

Enter just laughed before Lee in armour arrived aiming his Axe Blaster and shouts, "All of you stand down, or I will be required to apprehend the three or four of you with force."

Red slouched lightly and says, "Okay, a USP operative doing their job correctly. I should check gravity later."

Enter growls before using his whip tendrils from his arms and proceeded to distract the three before vanishing. They recovered enough for Lee to say, "You two need to come into questioning." Unfortunately both Red and Yellow got away with Nick forcing him to chase after only to fail an apprehension.

To the side Shikamaru and Orochimaru watched before Shikamaru speaks, "Who would have told him what was here?" Orochimaru remained silent as he went inside.

 **Gato Tool Store-Wind District-An hour later.**

Enter entered the store dressed in overalls and plat shirt, his goggles resting over his eyes. He looked along the aisle until he reached the hand tools section and says, "With the Busters and USP in my way, perhaps doubling the number of Metaroids will ensure victory," he collected a drill and says, "Tools are always advancing," he then walks down another aisle filled with cooking tools, and selects a pizza cutter and says, "Simplicity makes way for complexity, humans always making new ways to making life to complete a task lazily."

He attached the Vaglass cable to the drill and Enertron plug into the wall, near the checkout where he found a port. Enter selected a card with a metavirus, "to pierce, Install," he then scanned the card to create a humanoid robot covered in drills, with an arm that is in fact a large carving drill. Enter spoke, "Go steal the new Megazord designs."

The metaroid laughs maniacally before smashing its way out the store, and past the USP SWAT team. Knocking them away while Enter attached the Vaglass cable to the pizza cutter and says, "To sever, Install," he scans another card. As a result the another metaroid was created, only with an oversized pizza cutter for an arm, three pizza cutters on each shoulder and one pizza cutter on each foot.

The metaroid buzzes like buzz saws, before cutting through the whole building to make and exit while shouts, "Kattokattokatto!" ( **Cutcutcut!** )

Enter sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose and says, "Metaroids, Why do they have to be so stupid," he growls before vanishing before a short stubby man with glasses, ( **GATO and his cronies.** ) along with two men in suits, one with a bandana.

Gato looked around the destroyed store before the USP SWAT team arrived and arrested them. The Swat leader comes forward and says, "Gato you are under arrest for numerous thefts, selling stolen technology and high treason. You are also wanted for questioning for the diserperance of the Namikaze research institute," Gato and his enforcers were then led outside where Shikamaru's mum was seen and arrested for the same charges. To save time and to avoid questions, all the allegations are true.

 **With Naruto and Hinata-Cafe two blocks away from USP SRF-five minutes previous-Opposite side to Gato's Tool Store.**

Naruto sat with a cup of coffee while he sat with Hinata who enjoyed about ten cinnamon buns, while they wait. Nick was parked outside as a lookout, in the event that he spots Enter along the busy road. Naruto then speaks, "Enertan, is Choji up yet?"

The communicator in his Morphing Brace activated, "Choji is all set, he is waiting in the Buddy pod and will be in your position in seconds."

Hinata nods before asking, "What are the others doing?"

Enertan spoke, "Vic is currently designing a new car in the club room, while Jinx is tending to Mammoth after the beat down he received from Choji," Hinata nods before returning to her buns, "To top it off, Beast boy called said that him and Hanabi would be around later, and was wondering if he could borrow the 'Sub' in his words."

Naruto sighs and says, "It is up to you Enertan."

"Yusada and Gorasaki, have been studying the Megazord system," Enertan added, "They believe that a modification to the Buster Machines in person."

Naruto shakes his head says, "Any modifications will revert back to the saved design. Plus they would need another to make the changes without the machines returning to storage."

Enertan sighs before saying, "They have gone over everything and have suggested, installing assembly arms to combine." Naruto just sighs before Enertan alerts them, "Metaroid Signal found, at-" Enertan stopped before saying, "Second signal located in the Wind District, sector 12. Gato's Tool Store, and are moving towards the USP research facility."

Naruto pays the tab before he and Hinata went towards Nick, and Naruto says, "Choji follow our signal."

Enertan then speaks through the communicator, "Megazord Signals are within minutes of each other, but they will finish transport in twenty four hours."

Nick sped forward as Naruto and Hinata transformed into Red and Yellow Busters as they sped through the road towards the USP SRF.

 **Building across the road from Uchiha Pent House-that moment**

Delete stands on the roof away from the Uchiha Pent house staring at Sasuke as he aimlessly searched his home for clothes that fit his station. Delete looked at the holographic sceen above his hand which held data on the USP ROOT files and shook his head as he says, "Clearly the USP are clearly running on fumes if they want this idiot saving them." Delete's bird squawked before they both vanished into ones and zeros.

 **USP SRF-That moment**

Lee fully armoured waited just in the front entrance of the facility, checking his armour and weapons as he waited. Shikamaru had been waiting nearby in the waiting area while Orochimaru went to check on something. Shikamaru sat there with his head resting back like he was taking a nap.

Lee equipped both his blasters on each side of his hips, as he waited, which was all of three seconds, when the perimeter alarm went off. That and the people outside screaming in terror also tipped him off. Lee ran outside to see a blue humanoid hand drill had drilled through a building to reach the front gate of the facility. The drill saw the building and shouts, "Must get the designs!" and charged forward where Lee stood in its way.

"Halt!" Lee speaks, "You are in a private facility and cannot enter!"

Drillroid froze and says, "But if I can't get in, how can I complete my programming?"

Lee looked at the metaroid in confusion and says, "That is the point."

Drillroid raises its head in realisation before shouting, "Then I will ignore what you said," and charged forward.

Lee slashes with his Axe blaster and forces the Metaroid to the side and down to lower level area, out of sight as the Cutteroid arrived and says, "This will be fun to cut up," and cuts open a wall before being blasted from behind by Red and Yellow Buster. "Oh fun!" Cutteroid shouts before charging the two Busters with its Pizza Cutter arm. Red blocked the strike by using his blade while avoiding the spinning blade. The Metaroid forced Red Buster back and into a store house that was filled with backup computer hardware.

Red gritted his teeth as he was pushed back through shelves, before Yellow managed to shoot the Metaroid in the back that shifted its focus towards Yellow. It turned around and fired its six shoulder cutters at Yellow.

Yellow jumped into the air to avoid the spinning blades that cut through the building and almost hit Nick, if he hadn't tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. Nick stayed on the ground before the spinning blades returned to the Metaroid who continued to slash through the whole building before knocking both Busters through the opposite wall and into an empty parking lot.

 **USP SRF-Main Courtyard-Moments later.**

Blue Buster arrived in the Buster Pod, and hears a loud spinning grinding that was smashing into the ground followed by metal on metal dinging. Blue ran towards the sound of grinding and spots, a silver USP soldier fighting a blue Drillroid, and saw that the soldier was holding their ground.

Blue summons his Camera-Blaster and Scope-Blade and ran up to the Metaroid and shoulder slammed into it, knocking it to the side and shot it a couple times. The Metaroid staggered back as Lee recovered and says, "Where are the other two?"

Blue freezes for a second before he looks around until sees a lack of a certain pair, and while he was distracted Drillroid attacked Blue Buster in the back before he could focus on him. Blue crashed to the ground and mutters, "Where are they? They should have been here before me," Blue then stands and managed to avoid a second attack from Droidroid as it created a crater where Blue had been. Blue's arm expands slightly with green energy before punching the Metaroid in the side before having to dodge the retaliation.

Drillroid was shot to the side when Lee dual wielded his two weapons in blaster form before the metaroid was tackled by Blue. The two ended up in a battle of strength, Blues arms glowed in strain while the metaroids drills spun. Blue's body began to generate steam and was beginning to overheat. Blue never expected to fight a metaroid alone this soon.

Lee shifted his axe blaster back into its melee form, an idea brewing in his mind, when an orange red blur shot past him and jumped up Blue's back. Kurama then jumps from Blue's shoulder and bites the Drill bit that would be considered a nose was bitten by Kurama, before that bit began to spin and the small fox as windmilled at high speeds before the bit disconnected and both it and the fox was sent flying.

Blue Punched the metaroid in the face just as he was about to overheat, only for Lee to shoot the metaroid with liquid nitrogen pellets from his red blaster that managed to cool Blue down and slow the Metaroid. Blue stepped back before the metaroid could attack again. Blue crouched and was about to shoot the Metaroid with his Camera Blaster but was beaten to it when Lee emptied his fire extinguisher gun into the metaroid causing it to freeze before Lee took his axe and throws it at the Metaroid resulting in the machine to shatter like glass.

Lee falls backwards and says, "Welp," Blue looked at him and says, "That was fun."

Blue laughs lightly at that while Kurama returns with the large Drillbit in his mouth and tail wagging in happiness. Blue raises his morphing brace and says, "Red, Yellow where are the two of you?"

The answer came from Enertan, who says loud enough for both Blue and Lee to hear, "They are fighting the other Metaroid, west of your position," Blue mutters an obsinety before running forward, Lee stumbled after him.

 **USP not so SRF-Main Vault**

Orochimaru entered the vault silently as he saw Kabuto copying the designs to a hard drive while he prepped a magnetron that would wipe away all memory in the internal hard drives. Orochimaru speaks, "So you sold us out."

Kabuto looked over his shoulder and says, "What would you know, you were one of those who started this field. I wanted to build a mech that could rival all, and prove our dominance to the world."

Orochimaru sighs before saying, "That is dumb. What? You were going to construct a new megazord stronger than anything ever seen, to what end? The destruction of the human race?"

Kabuto turned to face Orochimaru where he collected his magnetron and says, "Didn't you sell your soul to the devil?"

Orochimaru was silent before saying, "Yes I did, one of the reasons I am still on this Earth and all because I did not follow the rules and methods of others. But I know that this course of action will result in your demise."

Kabuto then raised the magnetron at Orochimaru only for Enter incapacitating Orochimaru with a metal bar. Enter looked to Kabuto and smiled, with Kabuto smiling as well before Enter throws his tether before choking the life out of Kabuto before Enter then broke Kabuto's neck.

Orochimaru struggled to get to his feet as enter collected the completed copy of the plans before Enter destroyed the master copy. Enter faced Orochimaru and laughs before running out of the room, while Orochimaru stumbled out of the room to get to a phone.

:End of Chapter Six-Will be continued next Chapter:

( **With that I finish this chapter so I can work on another story, but don't worry I will continue once I have worked on a couple of my other stories.**

 **Also I figured that I would mention some of the comments used.**

 _ **LegionnaireBlaze**_ _-No._

 _ **Guest(9)**_ _-just a USB._

 **Well until next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH** )


End file.
